<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compatibilité d'esprit et autres détails insignifiants by spleenessy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344903">Compatibilité d'esprit et autres détails insignifiants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy'>spleenessy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seongho est non seulement hétéro, mais en plus il ne couche jamais avec des alphas. Jusqu'à ce que, pour des raisons de santé, il soit contraint d'avoir ses premières chaleurs depuis deux ans. Il fait alors appel à une personne de confiance : Dũng, un de ses meilleurs amis, alpha très sympa et surtout très amoureux de Seongho.<br/>Inutile de préciser que les choses ne se passent pas du tout comme Seongho l'avait prévu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ly Vahn Dũng/Kang Seongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skog/gifts">Skog</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic 100% wholesome pour le plaisir, j'ai commencé avec une idée stupide et j'ai terminé avec 20k - j'espère que ça vous amusera autant que ça m'a éclaté d'écrire !<br/>Merci encore à Sen pour m'avoir beta relu patiemment &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seongho savait qu’il devait en passer par là, mais c’était tout de même humiliant. Dũng le regardait avec une mine un peu hébétée, comme s’il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu’il demandait. Seongho l’avait pourtant énoncé de manière claire :</p><p>« J’ai besoin d’un alpha pour passer mes chaleurs. »</p><p>Les mots étaient sortis d’un seul coup, très vite, et en le disant à haute voix Seongho s’était senti encore plus agacé que lorsqu’il avait ruminé la chose toute la semaine précédente. L’admettre à voix haute était réellement désagréable.</p><p>Dũng sembla finalement savoir quoi lui répondre car il ouvrit la bouche pour parler… puis la referma aussitôt. Seongho fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« Rien, c’est juste que… enfin, pourquoi moi ? »</p><p>Seongho soupira longuement et se pinça l’arête du nez. Il croyait pouvoir expédier ça rapidement, que Dũng accepterait sans broncher et qu’ils n’en reparleraient plus, mais apparemment l’alpha avait décidé de jouer aux idiots. Seongho prit malgré tout le temps de chercher ses mots, pour ne pas paraître complètement désespéré non plus. Il n’aurait pas voulu que Dũng croit qu’il l’avait choisi par préférence, c’était uniquement par élimination. Après mûre réflexion, Seongho s’était simplement dit que c’était encore la solution la moins catastrophique.</p><p>« Parce que je ne veux pas que ça soit n’importe qui. Et que tu es le seul alpha avec qui je suis réellement ami. Et aussi parce que je sais que tu comprendras que c’est uniquement d’un point de vue pratique et que j’attends rien d’autre parce que premièrement je ne suis pas intéressé par les alphas et deuxièmement je ne suis pas gay. »</p><p>Dũng afficha une mine un peu perplexe que Seongho préféra ignorer d’un geste de la main.</p><p>« Dis-moi juste si t’es d’accord ou pas. Si t’es pas d’accord je me débrouillerai autrement mais c’est chiant parce que je comptais un peu sur toi pour le coup… »</p><p>« Ok. »</p><p>Seongho cligna des yeux. La réponse avait été plus rapide que prévue finalement.</p><p>« Ok ? »</p><p>« Oui, c’est ok, je passerai tes chaleurs avec toi. »</p><p>Seongho ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être un peu soulagé. Malgré tout, il n’aurait pas aimé devoir demander ce service à un des autres alphas de la faculté qu’il connaissait. La plupart se vantaient trop d’avoir déjà provoqué les chaleurs de camarades omegas pour que Seongho se sente rassuré en leur présence, et encore moins pour qu’il leur fasse confiance sur quelque chose d’aussi personnel que son propre cycle. Avec Dũng, Seongho n’avait pas ce problème de confiance. Ils ne se connaissaient peut-être pas depuis très longtemps, à peine un an, mais Dũng s’était avéré un ami plein de ressources (et d’argent pour lui payer ses fast-foods.) Seongho appréciait réellement Dũng, au point qu’il trouvait même dommage qu’il fût un alpha, parfois.</p><p>« Super. Génial. Je vais te donner mon planning alors. »</p><p>Dũng haussa un sourcil.</p><p>« Oui je – enfin, Haneul tient un planning de nos chaleurs avec Hwansuk pour savoir quand est-ce qu’il faut pas nous déranger quand on est enfermé dans nos chambres. »</p><p>Seongho le dit sur le ton de la rigolade, mais avant que Haneul n’impose ce calendrier, ils avaient plusieurs fois failli provoquer des catastrophes en invitant des amis alphas à la colocation alors que l’un d’eux était en pleines chaleurs. Avec le planning, au moins, ils étaient au clair sur les cycles de chacun. Seongho avait d’ailleurs cru que son cycle et celui de Hwansuk se synchroniseraient, étant donné qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais l’autre omega lui avait dit qu’à cause de son boulot, ses propres cycles étaient irréguliers. Seongho n’avait pas insisté pour connaître davantage de détails, il avait toujours préféré faire semblant de ne pas comprendre en quoi consistait exactement le boulot de Hwansuk et pourquoi il ne rentrait pas tous les soirs à la coloc, ou pourquoi lorsqu’il rentrait, il avait pris des coups.</p><p>« Par contre… »</p><p>Seongho releva les yeux pour dévisager Dũng. Il semblait soudain soucieux.</p><p>« Je repars avec Làn bientôt. Pour quelques mois. Je ne serai pas là pour toutes tes chaleurs. »</p><p>Seongho balaya ses inquiétudes d’un autre geste de la main.</p><p>« T’inquiète, en ayant un alpha pendant les chaleurs, le cycle se décale et normalement je devrais pas les avoir à nouveau avant quelques mois. Au pire je reprendrais la pilule. »</p><p>« La pilule ? »</p><p>Seongho lâcha un soupire.</p><p>« Décidemment, t’y connais vraiment rien. Tu crois que j’ai fait comment jusqu’à présent ? »</p><p>Dũng fit signe qu’il ne savait pas.</p><p>« Bah j’étais sous pilule suppressante, qu’est-ce que tu crois. C’est juste que j’ai commencé un traitement médical pour un autre truc et les médocs sont pas compatibles avec. Donc je suis obligé d’arrêter. Donc ça veut dire le retour des chaleurs. Et comme j’en ai pas eu depuis presque deux ans, je préfère pas faire ça seul. »</p><p>Seongho ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait la peine d’expliquer tous ces détails à Dũng. Il ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose avec beaucoup de monde ; Haneul parfois, parce que malgré toutes les insultes qu’elle proférait à son encontre, elle s’inquiétait quand même pour lui. Avec Hwansuk aussi, mais c’était toujours bizarre, avec Hwansuk. Il vivait sa condition d’omega de manière totalement différente et Seongho n’arrivait pas à comprendre sa façon de faire. Hwansuk <em>utilisait</em> son statut d’omega pour se faire de l’argent, Seongho avait toujours fait en sorte de masquer son second genre au maximum et la simple idée de laisser un alpha, encore plus un homme, le toucher le mettait mal à l’aise. Il s’était décidé à passer le cap aujourd’hui uniquement car il y était contraint, et il avait choisi Dũng parce que c’était l’alpha en qui il avait le plus confiance. Seongho ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il s’était juste toujours senti à l’aise avec Dũng, et son odeur était plus douce et bien plus supportable que celle de la plupart des alphas.</p><p>« Du coup ça commence jeudi prochain. C’est ok pour toi ? Enfin, pas comme si t’avais vraiment le choix. Je compte sur toi maintenant. »</p><p>Seongho voulait être naturel, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la pointe d’inquiétude de percer dans sa voix. Il n’aurait pas su quoi faire si Dũng avait refusé sa proposition. Ne pas avoir eu ses chaleurs pendant près de deux ans lui avait fait oublier la plupart des sensations, mais les quelques souvenirs qu’il en avait n’étaient pas particulièrement plaisants, et il savait d’expérience et des récits de ses amis que passer des chaleurs seul pouvait être vraiment douloureux. Seongho n’avait pas envie de ça.</p><p>« Oui, bien sûr, je serai là, » répondit Dũng avec un sourire rassurant.</p><p>Seongho tapa dans les mains.</p><p>« Parfait. J’ai hâte. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Mais t’as compris. »</p><p>Dũng rit et Seongho se dit que peut-être qu’avec lui, les chaleurs ne seraient pas aussi déplaisantes que ce qu’il imaginait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Le début des chaleurs fut horrible.</p>
<p>Seongho avait eu mal au ventre dès la veille, et s’était même senti nauséeux plus tôt dans la semaine, sans parler de ses sautes d’humeur qui l’avaient fait grogner sur Haneul et Hwansuk plus d’une fois. Il s’était plaint de leurs odeurs respectives bien plus que de coutume, et même balancé des remarques franchement blessantes à Hwansuk à propos de sa pauvre hygiène corporelle aux vues de tous les alphas qui devaient lui passer dessus. Il avait immédiatement regretté ses propos, mais le mal était fait, et quand Hwansuk avait disparu dans sa chambre, Haneul l’avait sévèrement réprimandé. Seongho s’était excusé plus tard dans la soirée et Hwansuk l’avait accueilli en disant que ce n’était pas grave, mais il se sentait mal d’avoir été si méchant.</p>
<p>Enfin, jeudi arriva. Seongho n’était pas le seul à attendre impatiemment ce jour-là, Haneul aussi avait hâte que son colocataire se décharge enfin de toute la frustration qui le rendait, d’après ses propres mots, « encore plus chiant que d’habitude, et ça veut dire vraiment super chiant. »</p>
<p>C’est d’ailleurs Haneul qui ouvrit la porte à Dũng lorsque celui-ci se présenta à l’appartement, au matin du jeudi.</p>
<p>« Il est dans sa chambre, je te laisse y aller, moi je rentre pas là-dedans. »</p>
<p>Dũng la remercia avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Seongho. Il avait toujours trouvé que les phéromones et leurs effluves étaient assez prononcées dans la colocation, l’odeur faible et musquée de Haneul souvent surpassée par celles, plus fortes pour son odorat d’alpha, de Hwansuk et Seongho. Pourtant, là, si Dũng pouvait reconnaitre les effluves de vanille et de pomme qui provenaient de la chambre de Hwansuk, tout l’appartement était envahi par l’odeur sucrée du miel et de la lavande – le parfum de Seongho, d’habitude beaucoup plus ténu.</p>
<p>Dũng déglutit alors qu’il posait la main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre de Seongho. Il n’était plus aussi affecté par les phéromones des omegas que lorsqu’il était adolescent, mais ce parfum-là en particulier lui serrait la gorge et faisait monter une chaleur agréable au creux de son ventre. Il savait que c’était l’effet habituel des phéromones d’unomega en chaleur, mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier à percevoir le parfum de Seongho de cette manière-là. Dũng se demanda si Seongho savait qu’il sentait aussi bon.</p>
<p>Il entra.</p>
<p>Les phéromones attaquèrent ses sens de toute part. Si entrer dans l’appartement avait déjà réveillé quelques-uns de ses instincts d’alpha, entrer dans la chambre de Seongho fut comme avancer sur un champ de mines. Les yeux de Dũng se posèrent immédiatement sur Seongho qui le regardait avec les pupilles écarquillées, une expression que Dũng ne lui avait jamais vu.</p>
<p>« Dũng, » laissa échapper Seongho dans un souffle, et le simple appel de son prénom suffit à faire frémir Dũng de tout son corps.</p>
<p>Il tâcha de se contrôler du mieux qu’il put pour s’approcher calmement de Seongho, qui était allongé sur le ventre au milieu du lit, les draps mal faits et un coussin entre les jambes dont Dũng n’avait aucun mal à deviner l’utilité. Seongho s’était redressé sur un coude pour tourner la tête vers lui et l’observer de ses yeux noisette agrandis par le désir.</p>
<p>« Tu es venu, » murmura Seongho, et comme si parler lui avait soudainement fait reprendre conscience, il fronça les sourcils et se remit assis sur le lit, ce qui permit à Dũng de voir qu’il était déjà assez excité pour avoir mouillé les draps (mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.)</p>
<p>« Ok, avant qu’on commence, » dit Seongho, tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux, même si sa voix tremblait un peu et que son regard n’arrivait pas à se détacher de la silhouette de Dũng qui s’approchait encore, « quelques règles qu’il faut que tu respectes, ok ? »</p>
<p>Dũng s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit et tendit le bras pour venir lui caresser la cheville délicatement, puis hocha la tête. Seongho tressaillit, mais reprit la parole.</p>
<p>« Pas d’emboîtement complet avant le pic, c’est-à-dire le troisième jour. Pas de marquage, et évite les morsures. Aussi, si je m’endors, laisse-moi dormir, vraiment, peu importe la position, j’aurais <em>besoin</em> de dormir. »</p>
<p>Dũng ne put s’empêcher de rire.</p>
<p>« Ce sera tout ? »</p>
<p>Seongho réfléchit quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard avant de répondre, d’une voix un peu moins assurée.</p>
<p>« Et par pitié oublie tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir te dire pendant ces cinq jours. »</p>
<p>Dũng se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un geste que Seongho ne put s’empêcher de suivre du regard. Finalement, il hocha la tête.</p>
<p>« C’est promis. »</p>
<p>Seongho sembla soulagé. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et toisa Dũng quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de secouer la tête.</p>
<p>« Et bien entendu, ça reste entre nous. »</p>
<p>Dũng acquiesça, puis céda finalement à l’envie qui le tiraillait depuis qu’il avait mis un pied dans la pièce. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Seongho. Très simplement. Leurs lèvres se posèrent l’une contre l’autre et ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu’à ce que Seongho entrouvre la bouche, et alors le baiser se transforma soudain en un échange passionné.</p>
<p>Dũng ne manquait pas de self-control, habituellement. Dans le cadre de son boulot, chasseur de prime oblige, il avait eu l’occasion de traquer tous les types de créatures. Certaines d’entre elles pouvaient être particulièrement agaçantes à maîtriser lorsque leurs phéromones se propageaient partout et insinuaient des idées beaucoup trop agréables pour qu’elles soient désirées dans sa tête et dans son ventre. Pourtant, il n’avait fallu qu’un baiser avec Seongho pour qu’il perde presque tous ses moyens. Dũng s’était senti fondre contre ses lèvres, et les phéromones avaient envahi la pièce, décuplées soudainement à cause du contact de leur bouche, et Dũng n’avait jamais autant été affolé par l’odeur d’un omega. Seongho était partout, il sentit ses bras qui l’entouraient, le baiser qui s’approfondissait et son parfum presque suffocant à ce stade qui donnait envie à Dũng de s’abandonner complètement aux sensations. Seongho était déjà sur ses genoux, son bassin pressé contre le sien et Dũng s’entendit gémir en sentant l’excitation de l’autre homme s’appuyer contre la sienne, il agrippa ses hanches pour le rapprocher davantage de lui, le serrer plus fort, et il ressentit une pointe de satisfaction possessive en entendant Seongho gémir et en sentant ses doigts s’enfoncer dans ses épaules.</p>
<p>« Dũng… »</p>
<p>Dũng releva des yeux voilés par le désir vers Seongho dont les pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’il n’y avait plus que les instincts désormais, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas encore vouloir s’y abandonner totalement. Dũng avait été sonné par les hormones dès qu’il était entré dans l’appartement, mais avoir Seongho, son ami, dans ses bras de cette manière semblait lui rappeler que ce n’était pas juste un omega dont il pouvait disposer comme bon lui semblait. Alors Dũng se contrôlait.</p>
<p>« Oui ? »</p>
<p>Sa voix était rauque et Seongho frémit contre lui.</p>
<p>« Je l’ai jamais fait avec un mec. »</p>
<p>Dũng cligna des yeux. Seongho ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et il se mordait la lèvre avec insistance ce qui donnait envie à Dũng de venir faire la même chose, mais il était trop surpris par le soudain aveu de l’autre homme pour réagir.</p>
<p>« Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec un homme ? » demanda-t-il, pour être sûr qu’il avait bien compris.</p>
<p>Seongho leva les yeux au ciel cette fois, en soupirant.</p>
<p>« Oui, c’est ce que je viens de dire. Je suis pas gay je te rappelle. »</p>
<p>Dũng essaya de réfléchir à ce qu’il devait répondre à ça, mais c’était difficile d’avoir les pensées claires quand les phéromones continuaient de s’affoler autour de lui et que son entrejambe commençait à lui faire mal d’être toujours tendue et emprisonnée dans son jean. En jetant un coup d’œil à Seongho et en constatant qu’il était dans le même état, Dũng finit par comprendre qu’il cherchait avant tout à être rassuré. Alors il prit délicatement le visage de Seongho entre ses mains et vint l’embrasser avec douceur, sans empressement.</p>
<p>« Ravi d’être ta première fois, » finit-il par dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>Seongho lui mit une main dans le visage pour faire disparaître son expression satisfaite et le repoussa en arrière par la même occasion. Ils grognèrent de concert lorsque le dos de Dũng atterrit sur le matelas, Seongho toujours pressé contre lui, Dũng le laissa cacher son visage dans son cou quelques minutes. Sans y penser, sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux sombre de Seongho, caressant sa nuque et agrippant quelques mèches au passage. Un geste doux et presque désintéressé que Dũng n’avait pas fait par instinct mais parce qu’il le voulait, une manière intime de rassurer Seongho peut-être, ou simplement la traduction d’une envie que Dũng avait depuis bien avant que l’omega lui ait demandé de partager ses chaleurs. Dũng embrassa délicatement la tempe de Seongho.</p>
<p>« Promis, je ferais attention, » murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Seongho se contenta de grogner, la tête toujours plongée dans son cou, et Dũng ne le força pas à se redresser. A la place il descendit les mains le long de son dos et caressa le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts, mais cela suffit à faire onduler Seongho contre lui et les phéromones autour d’eux rappliquèrent. Dũng en avait plein à la tête, mais la sensation était trop grisante pour qu’il y mette fin. Ses doigts explorèrent davantage le corps de Seongho, attentif à chacune de ses réactions, il caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau qu’il pouvait atteindre tout en le laissant se frotter à lui en retour. Dũng se demanda si Seongho savait à quel point il était irrésistible pour lui, et pas seulement à cause de leurs hormones, et se dit qu’il préférait ne pas savoir la réponse en réalité.</p>
<p>Seongho releva finalement la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Dũng voyait le désir et l’impatience se mêler dans ses yeux et il se doutait que les siens devaient renvoyer le même reflet. Seongho l’embrassa, pressant, quémandeur, avide. Dũng cessa d’y résister. Il renversa Seongho sur le dos, le surplombant cette fois de toute sa hauteur d’alpha, même s’il avait toujours trouvé ces différences de taille exagérée – il n’était même pas plus grand que Seongho, juste plus musclé et plus large d’épaule. Sous lui, Seongho serrait les cuisses, cherchant la moindre friction qui pourrait le soulager au moins un peu, se tordant et se cambrant pour atteindre les hanches de Dũng. Ce dernier songea qu’il aurait pu le regarder faire sans rien tenter encore un moment tellement la vision était plaisante, mais ses instincts auraient été bien trop frustrés. Dũng se laissa finalement retomber sur Seongho et pressa son bassin contre le sien en revenant l’embrasser. Seongho écarta les jambes, et Dũng s’abandonna aux phéromones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cela dura plus de cinq jours et Haneul désespérait de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit pour fuir les phéromones et les bruits qui hantaient l’appartement. Une fois, en rentrant de cours, elle avait croisé Dũng, torse nu dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer un café. Il avait l’air fatigué, il empestait l’odeur de Seongho, et il avait des marques de crocs et de griffes partout sur les épaules et dans le dos. Haneul n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire.</p>
<p>« Eh bien, tu le laisses faire ce que tu veux de toi, on dirait, » avait-elle dit en riant.</p>
<p>Dũng lui avait répondu par un sourire fier et tendre à la fois, un peu gêné malgré tout mais Haneul pouvait sentir qu’il était plus content que dérangé par les marques sur son corps.</p>
<p>« C’est lui qui décide, je suis juste là pour l’aider. »</p>
<p>Haneul avait ri et il avait tranquillement siroté son café. Elle lui avait proposé de manger quelque chose, aussi, histoire qu’il reprenne des forces car elle savait qu’il n’en avait pas encore fini, mais il avait gentiment refusé.</p>
<p>Haneul savait que Dũng en pinçait pour Seongho. Ça ne crevait pas forcément les yeux, mais elle le voyait assez souvent traîner avec eux à la colocation pour l’avoir finalement remarqué : la manière qu’avait Dũng de rire aux pires blagues de Seongho, de lui sourire comme s’il n’y avait que lui dans la pièce, ou même de l’encourager dans ses pires bêtises juste pour le plaisir de le voir content de lui. Dũng faisait toujours preuve de patience et était extrêmement tolérant avec lui, ce que Haneul avait même envie de lui reprocher parfois. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que Seongho n’en valait pas la peine, que ce n’était qu’un connard qui ne pensait qu’à lui, mais elle savait que Dũng n’en aurait rien eu à faire et quand elle en avait parlé à Seongho, ce dernier avait assuré qu’il n’y aurait rien de compliqué entre eux puisque de toute façon il n’aimait pas les hommes.</p>
<p>Lorsque Seongho était soudain apparu dans l’embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, l’air hagard, le t-shirt de Dũng lui tombant des épaules, les cheveux en bataille et la sueur lui collant au front et à ses cuisses poisseuses, même Haneul s’était sentie provoquée par les phéromones. Et quand il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, Haneul avait aussi sérieusement douté de son hétérosexualité.</p>
<p>« Dũng… »</p>
<p>« Tu es réveillé ? » avait demandé Dũng, sa voix était descendue d’une octave.</p>
<p>« Oui, oui, ça se voit pas ? »</p>
<p>Le ton de Seongho était agacé, mais plaintif et aguicheur en même temps, et Haneul savait que Dũng devait faire preuve d’une sacrée maitrise de soi pour ne pas directement fondre sur l’omega en chaleur qui jouait de ses charmes juste devant lui.</p>
<p>« Reviens, s’il te plait, » quémanda Seongho, « j’ai besoin de toi… »</p>
<p>Haneul avait détourné le regard à ce moment-là, par respect pour Seongho qui n’aurait sans doute pas voulu qu’elle le voit dans cet état. Mais c’était difficile de résister à l’envie de rejoindre un omega en pleine chaleur, même pour une beta comme elle qui, en temps normal, n’était même pas affectée par les phéromones. Fort heureusement, le fait qu’elle-même soit, pour sa part de manière assumée, homosexuelle, aidait au fait qu’elle n’était pas vraiment attirée par Seongho. Elle s’était donc détournée de lui et de Dũng pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle avait juste eu le temps d’entendre la voix lascive de Seongho une dernière fois.</p>
<p>« J’ai besoin de toi <em>en moi</em>, Dũng… »</p>
<p><em>Hétérosexuel mon cul</em>, avait pensé Haneul en se mettant un casque audio sur la tête pour ne pas entendre la suite des ébats de son colocataire. Elle n’avait pas recroisé Dũng par la suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Seongho avait l’impression de se noyer : le nez plongé dans le cou de Dũng, accroché à ses épaules comme à une bouée, les sensations le ravageaient à chaque coup de rein, à chaque baiser, à chaque phéromone relâchée dans l’air. Il ne s’entendait même plus prononcer son nom, il le criait par réflexe, l’appelait sur tous les tons, le suppliait puis donnait des ordres, réclamait puis refusait, et finalement tout conduisait au moment où il cédait, encore et encore, inlassablement, jusqu’à l’épuisement. Seongho ne s’était jamais senti aussi euphorique, mais également jamais totalement satisfait. Il laissait peu de répit à Dũng, revenait chercher son étreinte dès qu’il trouvait qu’elle se relâchait un peu trop. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait être aussi insatiable, il l’était, tout simplement.</p>
<p>Et Dũng lui cédait, systématiquement.</p>
<p>Le matin du quatrième jour, Seongho dormait d’un sommeil tranquille alors même que son corps et celui de Dũng étaient toujours liés. La chaleur de l’alpha dans son dos et son odeur qui l’enveloppait comme un cocon suffisaient à le calmer assez pour qu’il puisse se reposer au moins quelques heures. Cependant que, même réveillé, Dũng n’osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas briser sa quiétude ni désobéir à l’ordre que Seongho lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Et puis, il était content de pouvoir profiter d’un de ces instants plus calmes pour admirer les traits détendus de Seongho. Dũng le trouvait particulièrement beau lorsqu’il était endormi, et parfois il osait embrasser son front, délicatement, incapable de retenir ces élans d’affection qu’il éprouvait pourtant depuis longtemps pour son ami.</p>
<p>Dũng tâchait de rester immobile, mais il ne pouvait maintenir la même position pour toujours, et un simple mouvement un peu trop brusque pouvait faire se réveiller Seongho qui grognait alors à moitié endormi avant de chercher à se blottir davantage contre lui. Dũng aurait menti en disant qu’il n’appréciait pas, mais les phéromones revenaient aussitôt à l’attaque, tout comme leurs instincts primaires, et il ne fallait pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que, si ce n’était son esprit, le corps de Seongho se réveille totalement.</p>
<p>Et Seongho était réellement irrésistible lorsqu’il ondulait contre lui en gémissant son nom, parfois à moitié endormi, d’une voix douce et rauque d’avoir été déjà trop utilisée. Dũng n’y résistait que le temps que Seongho soit totalement réveillé, et conscient de ce qu’il se passait, et ils reprenaient alors des ébats qui ne s’étaient stoppés que quelques heures.</p>
<p>Les chaleurs de Seongho se stoppèrent au matin du septième jour. Dũng était exténué.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seongho se réveilla avec l’impression d’avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête et un poids de cent kilos sur le bassin. Les odeurs autour de lui étaient agressives, mélange de phéromones sexuelles et de transpiration ;la pièce avait besoin d’être aérée au moins quelques heures. Seongho se frotta le nez en grognant, il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie, comme un lendemain de cuite, l’envie de vomir en moins. Les draps lui collaient à la peau, poisseux de fluides qu’il préférait faire semblant de ne pas voir. Il se dégagea des tissus pour finalement abandonner le lit, et réussit à faire trois pas pour attraper un jogging et l’enfiler avant de revenir en arrière pour s’asseoir car tous ses membres lui faisaient mal et c’était sans doute la pire sensation qu’il n’ait jamais ressentie.</p><p>Seongho se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour que son corps arrête ses caprices et le laisse reprendre le cours de sa vie, lorsque Dũng entra dans la chambre.</p><p>« Ah, t’es réveillé. Ça va ? Tiens j’ai apporté un verre d’eau, tu dois en avoir besoin. »</p><p>Seongho prit le verre que lui tendait Dũng sans le regarder et le but d’une traite. Ce n’était pas grand-chose mais au moins cela fit du bien à sa gorge sèche.</p><p>« Merci, » souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.</p><p>Seongho tachait de ne pas croiser le regard de Dũng, mais c’était difficile alors que ce dernier le fixait aussi intensément. Dũng finit par s’assoir à côté de lui, et Seongho fut un peu surpris de trouver son odeur familière au point d’instinctivement se pencher vers lui. Il se ressaisit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, mais laissa Dũng glisser une main sur son genou.</p><p>« Tu m’avais dit que ça ne durait que cinq jours, tu t’es trompé de planning ? » demanda Dũng d’une voix douce.</p><p>Seongho écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>« Ça a duré plus longtemps ? »</p><p>« Hum, oui, on est jeudi. De ce que tu m’avais dit j’avais compris que ton pic serait samedi puis que ça se calmerait ensuite, mais dès vendredi tu étais dedans et ça a duré jusque mardi. Tu ne t’es vraiment calmé que hier. »</p><p>Seongho finit par relever les yeux vers Dũng, fronçant les sourcils. Il était surpris, et un peu gêné. Les choses ne s’étaient pas du tout passées comme il l’avait prévu.</p><p>« Ah, » finit-il par dire, « désolé. »</p><p>Dũng secoua la tête en souriant mais sans moquerie.</p><p>« T’inquiète, j’ai tenu le coup. Je t’avais promis que je serai là donc je suis resté jusqu’au bout. »</p><p>« Merci… » murmura Seongho en jouant nerveusement avec l’élastique de son jogging.</p><p>« Pas de quoi. Tu arrives à te lever ? »</p><p>Seongho hocha la tête et accepta le bras de Dũng pour se remettre debout. Le mouvement le rapprocha davantage de lui et Seongho fut un peu sonné par les phéromones qui revenaient à la charge, toujours plus intenses lorsque la proximité avec Dũng se réduisait. D’habitude Seongho n’en était pas particulièrement affecté, il s’en accommodait même plutôt bien, l’agréable odeur de romarin mêlé d’ambre que dégageait Dũng devenant davantage source de réconfort que de gène. Mais là, pour la première fois, le fait que le parfum de l’alpha soit aussi attrayant rendait Seongho nerveux. Il essaya de ne pas se coller à lui alors qu’ils sortaient enfin de sa chambre.</p><p>Haneul les accueillit avec un sourire sardonique.</p><p>« Ça va Seongho ? Pas trop mal au cul ? »</p><p>« Oh ta gueule, » répondit Seongho en la dépassant pour se préparer un thé.</p><p>« Il a l’air de marcher correctement, » railla Dũng, et Seongho avait l’impression de sentir son regard qui le fixait dans son dos, « je ne suis pas du genre violent. »</p><p>« Ça vous a pas empêché de faire grincer le lit au point que je me suis demandé si vous alliez pas péter les ressorts. »</p><p>« T’es jalouse ? » demanda Seongho en se tournant vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, « je suis sûr que Dũng serait ravi de passer ses ruts avec toi si tu lui proposais. »</p><p>Dũng et Haneul firent tous les deux une tête qui fit éclater Seongho de rire. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Les odeurs étaient beaucoup moins suffocantes dans la cuisine et le thé chaud ferait du bien à son ventre. Il s’installa à la table avec sa tasse à la main, Dũng s’était installé à l’autre bout et Seongho se demanda s’il avait remarqué que leur proximité le gênait. Haneul terminait de grignoter des tartines en pianotant sur son téléphone.</p><p>« Quand est-ce que tu repars avec ton frère ? » demanda soudain Seongho.</p><p>Dũng releva un regard surpris vers lui mais répondit sans hésiter.</p><p>« Mercredi prochain. »</p><p>« Oh. »</p><p>Seongho se demanda pourquoi est-ce que l’information ne le satisfaisait pas, après tout, ce n’était pas la première fois que Dũng devait s’en aller pour plusieurs semaines voire mois. Il avait l’habitude. Pourtant, cette fois, l’idée le dérangeait plus que de coutume.</p><p>« Tu veux… que je reste un peu ? »</p><p>Seongho cligna des yeux, surpris. Est-ce que Dũng avait deviné ce qu’il pensait ? Ou est-ce qu’il l’avait <em>senti</em> ? Il savait qu’il était possible de deviner les humeurs de quelqu’un rien qu’à ses phéromones – par exemple il sentait que Haneul était tendue, sans doute à cause des examens à la fac qui approchaient – et il devinait facilement les émotions de Hwansuk, dont les phéromones étaient particulièrement démonstratives. Mais Seongho n’avait jamais fait attention aux siennes, étant donné qu’il ne pouvait pas souvent se sentir. Soudain, il réalisa que n’importe qui pouvait peut-être lire ses émotions sans même qu’il ne le sache, et ça l’énerva. Il se renfrogna un peu et haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Comme tu veux, » répondit-il platement, « je vais devoir faire le grand ménage dans ma chambre donc ton aide ne sera pas de refus, surtout que c’est tes phéromones que je dois faire disparaître. »</p><p>Il vit que Dũng retenait difficilement un sourire.</p><p>« Mes phéromones ne t’ont pas dérangé ces six derniers jours. »</p><p>« Ah, va te faire foutre, » répondit Seongho en baissant les yeux sur son thé.</p><p>Il entendit Dũng et Haneul rire mais les ignora et prit sur lui de ne pas réagir aux plaisanteries qu’ils continuaient de s’échanger. Seongho se sentait malgré tout encore un peu faible et il aurait aimé retourner dormir, mais il n’aurait pas supporté de retourner dans sa chambre avec toutes les odeurs qui s’y mêlaient encore. En soi, les phéromones étaient supportables – même si trop fortes et un peu agressives – mais les souvenirs qu’il y associait désormais le mettaient un peu mal à l’aise. Certes, c’était lui qui avait voulu que Dũng l’aide pour ses chaleurs, mais il avait oublié à quel point un omega en pleine période de reproduction pouvait être… une vraie salope. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d’autre manière de le présenter – et c’était comme ça qu’on considérait les omegas la plupart du temps de toute façon. Seongho ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander si Dũng le voyait ainsi désormais qu’il avait pu se rendre-compte de son état de nature par lui-même. Est-ce que leurs rapports allaient changer ? Est-ce que Dũng allait jouer aux alphas dominants et territoriaux ? Seongho n’avait pas eu l’impression que Dũng ait été comme cela pendant leurs ébats, mais peut-être qu’il allait le devenir par la suite. Imaginer Dũng comme les représentations caricaturées d’alpha des magazines et des films mettait Seongho mal à l’aise. Non seulement il n’aurait jamais toléré qu’aucun alpha n’agisse ainsi avec lui, mais encore moins un homme. Et encore moins Dũng.</p><p>Heureusement pour Seongho, Dũng n’agit pas différemment de d’habitude par la suite. Après avoir fait un grand ménage dans la chambre, auquel même Haneul participa, sautant toujours sur l’occasion de railler Seongho, ce dernier put profiter d’une longue douche chaude afin de se débarrasser des dernières traces de Dũng sur son corps. En s’observant dans le miroir, il constata que Dũng avait respecté son engagement et ne l’avait marqué à aucun endroit, ce qui le réconforta un peu dans l’idée que leurs rapports ne changeraient pas. Dũng s’était contenté de lui rendre un service, rien de plus. Ils restaient amis avant tout.</p><p>Ainsi, Seongho proposa sans arrière-pensée à Dũng de rester dormir au moins une nuit, argumentant que c’était pour la transition suivant ses chaleurs, afin de ne pas trop chambouler ses hormones qui avaient été dorlotées par l’odeur d’un alpha pendant près d’une semaine. Dũng accepta, et Seongho s’endormit la tête nichée contre son torse et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sans même se rendre-compte d’à quel point il se sentait bien ainsi.</p><p>Dũng, lui, se demanda combien de temps il pourrait encore prétendre qu’il n’était pas complètement affecté par les phéromones de Seongho, et ce même indépendamment de ses chaleurs. Mais même en sachant ce que cela signifiait, Dũng préférait l’ignorer. Il serait parti sur les routes dans moins d’une semaine, il aurait le temps de discuter de tout cela avec Seongho à son retour.</p><p>Dũng s’endormit en tenant Seongho dans ses bras, et le lendemain matin, Seongho ne se plaignit même pas. Quand Dũng le salua avant de partir, Seongho se contenta d’un signe de la main et d’un simple « merci pour le coup de main. » Dũng n’en demanda pas plus.</p><p>Ils ne se revirent pas avant que Dũng ne prenne la route.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’est Hwansuk qui remarqua les changements le premier.</p><p>C’étaient des détails imperceptibles au départ. Une légère altération de la fragrance qui entourait Seongho, le fait qu’il mangeait plus que d’habitude au point de piquer dans les victuailles de ses colocataires sans leur demander, sous prétexte d’un creux au milieu de la nuit ; ou encore la manière qu’il avait de refuser catégoriquement qu’on entre dans sa chambre. Haneul n’en avait rien à faire car elle mettait souvent tout, et à raison, sur le compte des lubies toutes plus variables les unes que les autres de Seongho, mais Hwansuk, lui, savait reconnaître les symptômes. Il connaissait toutes les raisons d’un omega d’être nerveux, en étant un lui-même, particulièrement dans certaines situations. Et pour Seongho, il ne lui avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour comprendre quelle était l’origine de son comportement : il était enceint.</p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p>Seongho le fixait d’un air outré, comme si Hwansuk venait de lui faire une très mauvaise blague. Il avait même stoppé la cuillère qui était en train d’amener les céréales pleines de lait jusqu’à sa bouche (un encas qu’il avait décidé de prendre au beau milieu de la nuit, comme souvent ces derniers temps). Hwansuk l’avait surpris en plein milieu de son méfait, alors qu’il rentrait d’une soirée de travail épuisante, comme d’habitude. Seongho l’avait envoyé se doucher en râlant qu’il puait l’alpha et Hwansuk s’était exécuté, soulagé de pouvoir se débarrasser de la crasse et des fluides de son dernier client, avant de revenir dans la cuisine où Seongho s’était resservi des céréales.</p><p>« Je crois que tu es enceint, » avait dit Hwansuk.</p><p>Et Seongho avait failli s’étouffer avec sa bouchée.</p><p>« Hwan, je sais que mon humour est pas le meilleur, mais c’est pas la peine d’essayer de le concurrencer, ok ? »</p><p>« Je suis sérieux, Seonggie. »</p><p>Hwansuk et Haneul étaient les seuls à appeler Seongho par ce surnom, et il ne les reprenait pas. Ça leur était venu naturellement, à force de se fréquenter, et malgré toutes les crasses que Seongho pouvait dire à ses colocataires, les autoriser à l’employer montrait bien qu’il les appréciait plus que la plupart des gens. Pourtant, là, Seongho avait l’impression que son ami se moquait de lui.</p><p>« Je pense que je le saurai si j’étais enceint, tu crois pas ? »</p><p>« Tu n’as rien remarqué de différent dans ton comportement dernièrement ? Ou par rapport aux phéromones ? »</p><p>Seongho fit mine de réfléchir, puis secoua la tête.</p><p>« Je trouve juste que toi et Haneul devriez vous laver plus souvent, vous avez tendance à ramener des odeurs très désagréables à l’appartement ces derniers temps. »</p><p>Hwansuk aurait pu s’offusquer de pareil commentaire, mais il se contenta de sourire doucement.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas nous qui sentons fort, c’est ton odorat qui est plus développé. »</p><p>Seongho leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’y croyait pas.</p><p>« Arrête tes conneries. Le seul alpha avec qui j’ai couché c’est Dũng et c’était il y a plus d’un mois. C’est juste les hormones qui me travaillent, pas besoin de s’inquiéter. »</p><p>Hwansuk garda son sourire. Il n’était pas du genre à se moquer des autres, mais il savait que si Haneul l’avait entendu, elle aurait éclaté de rire et l’aurait traité d’imbécile. C’était toujours difficile de raisonner Seongho, et c’était aussi pour ça que Hwansuk n’avait pas voulu lui en parler immédiatement. Mais pour sa sécurité, et parce qu’il voyait bien que Seongho n’avait pas l’air de s’en préoccuper, Hwansuk ne pouvait pas le laisser sans rien dire ni faire. Il s’assit juste à côté de lui alors qu’il terminait ses céréales d’un air bougon.</p><p>« Seonggie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que Haneul ou moi nous approchions de ta chambre ? »</p><p>« Ça n’a rien à voir. J’ai quand même le droit d’avoir un peu d’intimité dans cette coloc, non ? »</p><p>Hwansuk se mordit la lèvre, il voyait les regards que Seongho jetait à la porte de sa chambre, comme s’il avait peur que Hwansuk s’y précipite soudainement.</p><p>« Tu as fait un nid, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>On aurait dit que Hwansuk venait de le prendre en pleine infraction. Seongho avait un air coupable qui lui faisait hausser les sourcils et à demi ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Il resta coi quelques secondes, trop surpris pour trouver quoi répondre.</p><p>« Je… » balbutia-t-il, « C’est pas ça… enfin, c’est pas un nid, j’ai juste… enfin, je sais pas, j’ai jamais fait de nid, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais un nid ? »</p><p>Et puis, soudain, les yeux écarquillés, il s’exclama :</p><p>« Tu penses vraiment que je suis enceint ?! »</p><p>Doucement, Hwansuk prit la main de Seongho qui venait de lâcher la cuillère dans son bol de céréale désormais vide, et hocha la tête. Le visage de Seongho se décomposa.</p><p>« Oh non, oh non, oh non… »</p><p>« Seonggie, ça va aller… »</p><p>« Non, non, ça va pas aller, ça va pas aller du tout ! »</p><p>Hwansuk pouvait sentir les phéromones de Seongho s’agiter et la peur qui commençait à le saisir. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main et tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu’il put.</p><p>« Seonggie, calme-toi. Fais les choses dans l’ordre. Déjà, il te faut un test de grossesse. Ensuite, il faudra prévenir Dũng… »</p><p>« Hors de question ! » s’écria Seongho en se redressant d’un coup.</p><p>Hwansuk le regarda en clignant des yeux sans comprendre.</p><p>« Mais… c’est lui le père, non ? » questionna-t-il, perplexe.</p><p>Seongho continua à secouer la tête, sans répondre. Avant que Hwansuk ne puisse l’arrêter, il se redressa et quitta la table pour disparaître dans sa chambre dans un nuage invisible de phéromones paniquées et effrayées. Hwansuk soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il avait prévu que cela se passerait comme ça, et il espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour convaincre Seongho de la nécessité de prévenir Dũng. Il ne réveillerait pas Haneul maintenant pour qu’elle défonce la porte de la chambre de Seongho au milieu de la nuit, ils pouvaient tous attendre le lendemain matin.</p><p>Un peu las, Hwansuk se traina jusqu’à sa chambre pour se coucher à son tour. </p><p> </p><p>            Seongho se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. C’était un cauchemar. Un part de lui aurait voulu continuer à nier la vérité au visage de Hwansuk plus longtemps, mais il savait que ç’aurait été inutile. Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur son ventre. Il était toujours aussi plat et vu sa propension à ne pas prendre de poids, Seongho se doutait qu’il n’y aurait rien à cet endroit avant un moment. C’était déjà un soulagement considérable. Il avait vu des omegas abandonner les cours car ils ne pouvaient plus cacher leur grossesse à cause de la prise de poids, et l’université n’autorisait pas les personnes enceintes à continuer leur scolarité. Après tout, le rôle d’un omega était de s’occuper des enfants à la maison, pas de faire des études, donc si les enfants en question se pointaient, il n’y avait pas de raison de garder l’omega à l’université. C’était de cette façon que les bancs de la fac se vidaient peu à peu de leurs omegas à mesure que l’on avançait dans les années d’étude, ce qui en résultait en une propension quasi homogène d’alphas et de betas dans certains métiers qui demandaient les études les plus longues, comme celles de droit ou de médecine. Seongho déplorait ce système mais lui-même n’avait jamais eu peur de tomber enceint car il ne fréquentait que des femmes.</p><p>Et il avait fallu que la seule fois où il autorise un homme, qui plus est un alpha, à le toucher résulte en une grossesse non désirée. Être enceint lui faisait soudain prendre bien plus conscience de cet énième travers de la société.</p><p>Soupirant encore, Seongho roula sur le côté pour plonger la tête dans ses coussins et grogner de rage et de frustration.</p><p>« Dũng, espèce d’enfoiré, » gémit-il en attrapant le sweatshirt que l’alpha avait oublié en partant la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vu, donc juste après ses chaleurs.</p><p>Seongho l’avait prévenu par texto, mais Dũng lui avait dit qu’il pouvait le garder jusqu’à son retour. Au départ Seongho l’avait rangé dans un coin de son armoire, et puis un soir, deux semaines auparavant, il l’avait repris et enfilé en se disant qu’il lui tiendrait plus chaud que ses pulls en coton. Il l’avait gardé toute la soirée, puis toute la nuit, puis toute la journée du lendemain, et sans s’en rendre compte, il l’avait utilisé pour s’installer plus confortablement dans son lit, avec d’autres affaires qu’il avait discrètement piqué à Hwansuk et Haneul.</p><p>Seongho se rendait compte seulement maintenant que c’était un comportement typique d’omega cherchant à se créer un environnement de confort. Cela ne signifiait pas forcément une grossesse, mais si ce n’était ni à cause de ses chaleurs, ni parce qu’il vivait un événement traumatique particulier, alors il ne restait pas beaucoup d’autre explication.</p><p>Seongho gémit dans le sweatshirt dont l’odeur ténue suffisait pourtant à le rassurer. Il se roula en boule en le tenant contre lui. Il savait qu’il était inutile de chercher à faire quoi que ce soit ce soir : il n’en avait ni l’envie ni la force, et il se sentait trop mal pour essayer de réfléchir correctement. Il serra davantage le tissu contre lui et tâcha donc de dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hwansuk expliqua la situation à Haneul le lendemain, et elle ne fut pas franchement surprise. Ils attendirent tous les deux le retour de Seongho à l’appartement après les cours, assis à la table de la cuisine. Hwansuk avait préparé un thé pour Seongho, Haneul tapotait nerveusement la table du bout de ses ongles manucurés. Quand Seongho entra dans l’appartement, elle se tendit inconsciemment en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il les regarda d’abord sans comprendre, prêt à faire une remarque, avant de réaliser ce qu’il se passait.</p><p>« Non, » dit-il en levant un doigt en l’air, « non je n’aurais pas une conversation sur ma grossesse avec vous ce soir. »</p><p>« Si, » répondit Haneul, « tu auras cette conversation que tu le veuilles ou non, Kang Seongho. »</p><p>« Non, » répéta Seongho en s’avançant vers sa chambre tout en prenant soin de rester à distance raisonnable des deux autres, « vous ne pouvez pas me forcer, je ne veux pas vous en parler. »</p><p>Haneul se leva, Hwansuk fit de même, et à eux deux ils bloquèrent les issus pour Seongho si bien que ce dernier n’avait pas d’autre choix que de s’assoir à table. Il faillit sauter par-dessus pour rejoindre sa chambre malgré tout mais se dit que ce n’était peut-être pas raisonnable. La scène aurait pu être comique si le sujet n’était pas si grave. Seongho finit par lâcher un long soupire en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.</p><p>« Je sais ce que vous allez dire, » commença-t-il.</p><p>Haneul hocha la tête.</p><p>« Que tu es un imbécile ? Oui. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. »</p><p>Hwansuk ne put s’empêcher de rire, et Seongho prit un air outré.</p><p>« Vous êtes pas censés me soutenir dans ce genre de moment ? Genre, comme des amis ? Je vous rappelle que je vis une situation de crise. »</p><p>« T’as pas vraiment l’air de t’en soucier, » répondit Haneul du tac au tac, et elle était redevenue sérieuse, la mine grave.</p><p>Seongho leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« Quoi ? Parce que je suis pas en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans un coin de l’appartement en gémissant après un alpha, je ne prends pas les choses sérieusement ? »</p><p>« Je parle pas de ça Seongho, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas juste faire semblant de rien. Tu sais que c’est dangereux. »</p><p>Seongho ne répondit rien. Il était nerveux, et si Haneul le voyait à sa gestuelle, Hwansuk le sentait dans les phéromones. Il se pencha un peu au-dessus de la table et prit un ton doux pour parler.</p><p>« Seonggie, on est là pour t’aider. Mais tu sais que tu dois faire attention à toi. Tu sais ce qu’ils font aux omegas enceints qui ne sont pas marqués… »</p><p>Seongho grogna.</p><p>« Je sais, » répondit-il sèchement.</p><p>Seongho était tout à fait au courant de ce qui l’attendait s’il ne faisait rien par rapport à cette grossesse. Un omega enceint était une chose. Un omega enceint qui n’était pas marqué en était une autre. Pas de marque signifiait pas d’alpha pour le protéger, et aussi ridicule était cette règle, cela voulait dire que n’importe qui pouvait décider que l’enfant à naître n’avait pas le droit de vivre. C’était une pratique cruelle et souvent violente, mais bien plus courante que ce que la plupart des gens voulaient croire. Les grossesses non désirées des omegas étaient source de beaucoup de problèmes pour eux car leur condition physique et les phéromones provoquaient les alphas autour d’eux et ces derniers n’avaient souvent qu’une seule idée en tête : se débarrasser de ce qui ne leur appartenait pas et qui était logé dans le corps de l’omega convoité. Si l’omega était marqué, les alphas respectaient l’engagement qui le liait à un autre, normalement à ses côtés pour le protéger. Sans marque, l’omega devenait vulnérable, et souvent victime des instincts de ses compatriotes. C’était sans doute une des choses les plus horribles pratiquées encore dans la société sud-coréenne, et cela faisait pourtant des années que le gouvernement cherchait à légiférer dessus. En attendant, les risques étaient toujours présents et ce même si Seongho essayait de ne pas trop y penser.</p><p>« Et donc c’est quoi votre solution miracle ? » demanda-t-il, « Vous avez un alpha sous la main pour s’occuper de ça peut-être ? »</p><p>Hwansuk sentait que la nervosité de Seongho devenait frénétique et il fit de son mieux pour le calmer. Haneul le laissa parler, consciente qu’il était le plus diplomate des deux, et celui que Seongho pourrait peut-être écouter davantage, étant donné qu’ils étaient du même second genre.</p><p>« Il faut que tu préviennes Dũng. »</p><p>Evidemment. Seongho savait que cet argument reviendrait à la charge. Mais c’était hors de question, il ne céderait pas.</p><p>« Non, » répondit-il, catégorique.</p><p>Il défiait Hwansuk du regard et Haneul se demanda si c’était pour ça que l’atmosphère semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus lourde. Elle se racla la gorge pour capter l’attention de Seongho qui avait de plus en plus l’air d’un animal apeuré, pris au piège.</p><p>« Seongho, il a le droit de savoir, c’est quand même lui le père… »</p><p>Seongho la fusilla du regard et Haneul sentit pour la première fois l’effet des phéromones négatifs d’un omega. Ce n’était pas comme avec les alphas qui ne souhaitaient qu’asservir leur dominance. Seongho ne cherchait pas à l’intimider mais à la rejeter, et c’était peut-être encore plus désagréable, car Haneul se sentait mal d’être ainsi méprisée. Elle se contint pourtant du mieux qu’elle put.</p><p>« Je vois pas en quoi sa paternité lui donne le droit de juger mes décisions. C’est pas son corps, et de toute façon il est à des centaines de kilomètres d’ici. Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire ? Revenir pour me marquer ? Hors de question. »</p><p>Haneul et Hwansuk s’échangèrent un regard qui ne fit qu’agacer davantage Seongho. Finalement, c’est Hwansuk qui prit la parole, sa voix était douce, comme toujours, il tentait de calmer Seongho du mieux qu’il le pouvait.</p><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu’il te marque… ? »</p><p>Seongho parut surpris par la question. Il resta quelques secondes sans répondre, l’air confus. Hwansuk se demanda si c’était parce qu’il ne s’était jamais posé la question, ou parce qu’il trouvait l’idée tellement stupide qu’il ne voulait même pas l’envisager.</p><p>« Mais parce que je ne suis pas gay ! »</p><p>Hwansuk cligna des yeux et, comme il l’avait envisagé la veille, Haneul ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire.</p><p>« Alors ça, c’est la meilleure, » s’esclaffa-t-elle, et même le mépris de Seongho ne put l’arrêter, « tu laisses un mec partager tes chaleurs pendant une semaine au point de te faire un gosse, alors que tu aurais tout à fait pu choisir n’importe quelle autre alpha femme, et tu prétends être toujours cent pour cent hétérosexuel ? »</p><p>« Parfaitement, » répondit Seongho sèchement, mais Hwansuk pouvait sentir qu’il n’était plus aussi sûr de lui, « j’ai demandé à Dũng parce que c’est mon ami et que je ne voulais pas faire ça avec une inconnue. Et ce n’est quand même pas ma faute s’il n’a pas mis de capote ! » s’exclama-t-il.</p><p>Haneul le toisa, peu convaincue.</p><p>« Je pense que tu ne lui en as pas toujours laissé l’occasion. Tu le réclamais non-stop, une fois il a à peine eu le temps de se doucher parce que tu l’avais déjà rejoint dans la salle de bain. »</p><p>Cette fois, Seongho rougit, et Haneul fut satisfaite de voir qu’elle avait raison. Seongho ne se souvenait pas de toute la période de ses chaleurs de manière claire, plus comme d’une soirée arrosée dont certains détails lui avaient échappé le lendemain. Mais se faire rappeler certains moments faisait revenir les souvenirs de manière très distincte dans son esprit, et il n’était pas sûr ce que ce soit une bonne chose. Certes, le souvenir était plutôt agréable – Dũng le plaquant contre le mur de la salle de bain pour le ravager de baisers et lui écarter les jambes après qu’il l’ait supplié de le prendre, ses mains partout sur son corps et sa bouche chaude contre son cou – mais c’était un peu gênant de se rappeler que les hormones lui avaient fait faire des trucs pareils.</p><p>D’ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas qu’ils aient pris le temps de penser à la capote à ce moment-là, justement. Seongho ne pouvait donc pas mettre toute la faute sur le dos de Dũng. Il maugréa.</p><p>« Oui, bon, on contrôle pas toujours ce qu’on fait pendant les chaleurs. De toute façon tu peux pas comprendre, t’es une beta. »</p><p>Haneul ne s’offusqua pas d’être ainsi ramenée à son second genre. Elle croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Et je suis bien contente de l’être, vu comment vous autres êtes incapables de contrôler vos instincts. »</p><p>Les deux autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Seongho car il n’assumait pas, Hwansuk car il était trop au fait des excès que pouvaient provoquer les hormones pour la contredire. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Seongho reprenne finalement la parole.</p><p>« De toute façon, je vais avorter. »</p><p>Cette fois, Haneul ne rit pas. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu et Seongho la défia de faire le moindre commentaire du regard. Hwansuk s’humecta les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.</p><p>« Tu es sûr ? »</p><p>« Oui, » répondit Seongho d’une voix ferme, « la grossesse est trop risquée et puis je ne veux même pas d’un enfant. »</p><p>Hwansuk hocha la tête. Haneul n’osa pas donner son avis sur le sujet, mais l’idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle savait cependant qu’elle n’avait pas son mot à dire si c’était ce qu’avait décidé Seongho, elle n’avait pas le droit de l’en dissuader. Au moins pouvait-elle le mettre en garde quant aux risques.</p><p>« Tu sais que c’est tout aussi dangereux… »</p><p>Seongho ne la laissa même pas finir. Il balaya ses inquiétudes d’un geste de la main avant de pointer Hwansuk du doigt.</p><p>« Je sais que Hwan pourra m’aider. »</p><p>Hwansuk aurait voulu dire qu’Haneul avait tort de s’inquiéter, mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir que les démarches n’étaient pas aussi simples que ce que semblait croire Seongho. La première difficulté résidait en le fait que l’avortement n’était même pas légal en Corée du Sud, et trouver un médecin prêt à risquer son statut pour le pratiquer n’était pas toujours aisé. Ensuite, cela coûtait extrêmement cher, et Seongho semblait oublier qu’il ne roulait pas vraiment sur l’or. Enfin, la pratique illégale impliquait des conditions sanitaires qui n’étaient pas forcément les meilleures, et Hwansuk avait déjà eu des complications à cause d’une opération mal pratiquée, lui ayant laissé des séquelles et des cicatrices dont Haneul et Seongho n’avaient pas idée.</p><p>Pourtant, Hwansuk ne voulait pas décourager son ami, mais seulement le soutenir du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Il lui promit donc qu’il ferait son possible pour l’aider.</p><p>« Je peux te présenter à un médecin que je connais, » proposa-t-il, « il est fiable et très gentil, et c’est un très bon chirurgien. »</p><p>Seongho hocha la tête. Malgré la conversation qui avait pris une tournure assez grave, il semblait beaucoup plus serein. Pourtant, Haneul ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être sceptique.</p><p>« Mais… et l’argent ? Où est-ce que tu vas le trouver ? »</p><p>Seongho réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Hwansuk.</p><p>« Comment tu as fait lorsque ça t’est arrivé ? »</p><p>Hwansuk baissa les yeux. Il n’avait parlé qu’une seule fois d’avortement avec Haneul et Seongho, et à l’époque, les deux n’avaient pas osé lui poser beaucoup de questions, ce dont il était assez reconnaissant. Il ne leur avait cependant jamais dit que cela s’était reproduit, et pas qu’une seule fois, et avait toujours préféré se charger de tout par lui-même. Souvent, c’était d’ailleurs à la demande des alphas. Ces derniers préféraient payer cher pour son avortement et son silence plutôt que de risquer qu’on découvre qu’ils fréquentaient des prostitués. Hwansuk ne faisait donc pas d’histoire et n’en parlait à personne, pas même à ses meilleurs amis.</p><p>« On a payé pour moi, » avoua-t-il sans oser relever les yeux.</p><p>Doucement, Haneul lui prit la main, et la serra un peu. Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas au courant de tout ce qu’il se passait dans la vie de Hwansuk, mais elle n’avait pas besoin de savoir pour lui apporter un vrai soutien. Hwansuk releva les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. Seongho ne fit pas de commentaire – parfois, il savait aussi se taire, et il devinait que Hwansuk avait subi bien plus de choses que lui en tant qu’omega, mais aussi en tant que personne.</p><p>« Je trouverai de l’argent, » déclara Seongho, « je me débrouillerai. »</p><p>« Et tu ne veux quand même pas prévenir Dũng ? Il pourrait sans doute t’aider à payer. »</p><p>Seongho parut vraiment réfléchir à la question quelques secondes, mais il finit par secouer la tête.</p><p>« Non, je n’ai pas envie de le faire revenir à Séoul à cause de ça, je peux m’en occuper tout seul. »</p><p>Haneul n’était pas très convaincue, elle connaissait la manière qu’avait Seongho de « s’occuper » de lui-même et c’était souvent mal – il n’y avait qu’à juger son régime alimentaire désordonné et ses nuits blanches la veille des semaines d’examen – mais elle décida de ne pas le faire remarquer. Si Seongho était si sûr de lui, elle pouvait bien lui faire confiance pour cette fois. Et puis il n’était pas seul, et elle comptait sur Hwansuk pour le guider dans les démarches. Ce dernier proposa d’ailleurs qu’ils discutent davantage des détails le lendemain, et Seongho acquiesça avant de déclarer que c’était soirée pyjama. En moins d’une heure, ils furent tous les trois installés sur le canapé pour regarder un film que Seongho avait choisi sans leur demander leur avis, bien entendu.</p><p>Au bout d’une heure, Seongho, assis entre les deux autres, s’endormit, trop bien installé, au chaud entre ses deux amis. Ces derniers ne le réveillèrent pas et lorsque Haneul croisa le regard de Hwansuk, elle vit qu’il avait le même sourire attendri qu’elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Seongho avait cru que ce serait facile, de gérer ses hormones, l’organisation d’une opération chirurgicale illégale, les cours à la faculté, son petit boulot en tant que barman, et les alphas qui l’entouraient au quotidien.</p><p>Ça ne l’était pas.</p><p>Hwansuk lui avait donné quelques astuces pour masquer au maximum ses phéromones, et lui avait même proposé certaines de ses pilules à lui, mais Seongho avait refusé. Il préférait s’en tenir aux choses réalisables sans altération chimique pour l’instant. Hwansuk n’avait pas insisté et lui avait plutôt appris à cacher son odeur derrière certains parfums ou quelques lessives particulièrement fortes, ainsi que l’utilisation de certaines plantes, ou même des bonbons aux herbes. Seongho était souvent sceptique, mais la crainte de voir sa grossesse révélée au grand jour à cause de quelques phéromones mal placées le hantait, et il accepta toutes les solutions que lui proposa Hwansuk.</p><p>Un jour, ce dernier proposa à Seongho de rencontrer Jingju, son amie, et Seongho était trop focalisé sur sa propre condition pour remarquer la manière qu’avait Hwansuk d’en parler, mais par la suite il se demanda quel était vraiment leur lien.</p><p>Jingju était une jeune femme dont les genres étaient un peu altérés, apparemment du fait d’une particularité génétique. Seongho n’avait pas vraiment compris les explications de Hwansuk, il avait juste été un peu surpris, en rencontrant la concernée, par ce qu’elle dégageait. Il sentait des phéromones typiques d’alpha, mais de manière très ténue, comme si elles n’étaient pas vraiment actives. Le parfum était juste là, mais n’agissait pas. Jingju lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait techniquement présenté beta à l’âge de dix-sept ans, et avait donc eu une seconde puberté tardive, mais que ses phéromones étaient plus proches de celles d’un alpha. Seongho ne lui avait pas demandé plus de détails, car il n’était ni intéressé, ni vraiment très fort en génétique et en science du genre.</p><p>Hwansuk avait donc proposé que Jingju prête plusieurs de ses habits à Seongho afin qu’il puisse masquer ses propres phéromones. Seongho était sceptique au départ, l’idée d’avoir l’odeur de quelqu’un d’autre sur lui ne lui plaisait guère, et surtout pas celle d’un autre alpha – mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Jingju lui prêta un foulard et quelques t-shirts qui lui allaient aussi, et ce fit l’affaire pendant quelques temps.</p><p>Mais Seongho était trop actif, rencontrait trop de gens, et les odeurs des habits de Jingju s’estompaient trop vite. Le rendez-vous avec le médecin recommandé par Hwansuk traînait car, aussi sympathique pouvait-il être, il refusait de confirmer quoi que ce soit tant qu’il n’était pas assuré que le montant de l’opération lui serait bien versé. Il demandait un acompte déjà très conséquent, et Seongho peinait à trouver l’argent. Il avait pris des heures supplémentaires au bar, et Hwansuk et Haneul avaient proposé de l’aider aussi, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Et puis Seongho se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, le stress s’accumulait tout comme les pressions de la faculté à mesure que les examens de fin de semestre approchaient.</p><p>Un jour, en plein cours, un de ses camarades se pencha vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>« Tu sens bizarre, » avait dit le jeune homme, un alpha que Seongho connaissait depuis sa première année à la faculté.</p><p>« C’est parce que je me suis pas lavé depuis trois jours, » avait répondu Seongho en rigolant, et ses amis avaient ri avec lui.</p><p>En rentrant le soir-là, Seongho s’était enfermé dans sa chambre et n’était pas sorti de la soirée. Il supportait de moins en moins la proximité avec les autres sur les bancs de la faculté, surtout des alphas qui le mettaient mal à l’aise malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de craindre qu’ils remarquent quelque chose, qu’ils posent des questions, ou pire, qu’ils se rendent-compte de ce qu’il cachait, et qu’ils s’en prennent à lui.</p><p>Seongho n’était pas du genre peureux, mais il était trop habitué aux injustices sociales pour ne pas savoir que s’il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, personne ne serait de son côté. Il en venait à s’isoler de plus en plus à la faculté, à éviter ses camarades ou à prétexter être malade ou occupé pour ne pas avoir à les croiser après les cours. Il détestait mentir de cette façon, mais c’était plus fort que lui, comme un instinct de survie.</p><p>Le soir, dans son lit toujours aménagé avec les quelques affaires qu’il avait piqué à Hwansuk et Haneul, et également Jingju depuis quelques temps, Seongho se roulait en boule en se tenant le ventre, le nez plongé dans le sweatshirt que Dũng avait oublié deux mois auparavant. Son odeur s’était presque totalement estompée, mais même les derniers effluves suffisaient à réconforter un peu Seongho lorsqu’il cherchait à s’endormir et à oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.</p><p>Ce qui acheva le moral de Seongho fut lorsqu’il constata qu’il avait pris du poids.</p><p>Un matin, il enfila son jean et se planta devant son miroir pour observer un grain de beauté sur son torse. Il l’avait observé quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne descende sur son ventre et qu’il repère la marque rouge de la ceinture à hauteur de son nombril – marque qu’il n’avait jamais eue auparavant. C’était un détail infime, mais en se tournant de profil pour regarder de plus près, Seongho eut l’impression de ne voir que ça : il commençait à prendre du ventre.</p><p>Il avait débarqué, paniqué au possible, dans la chambre de Hwansuk, qui l’avait rassuré du mieux qu’il le pouvait.</p><p>« C’est sans doute parce que tu es assez maigre, ça te paraît plus flagrant… mais je t’assure que personne ne remarquera, » avait-il dit pour essayer de le calmer.</p><p>Seongho n’était pas été très convaincu.</p><p>Il en était presque à la fin du troisième mois et il n’avait toujours pas pu payer l’acompte. Il ne portait plus que des joggings et des sweatshirts un peu grands, travaillait d’arrache-pied au bar au point qu’il fit un malaise une fois, et si Haneul n’était pas arrivée à temps pour venir le récupérer, le patron du bar aurait sans doute tout découvert.</p><p>Le soir-là, Seongho avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Haneul en maudissant tous les alphas de la terre, le docteur qui lui demandait l’acompte, lui-même, et puis le « stupide truc que j’ai dans le ventre aussi ». Haneul l’avait calmé en lui préparant un thé, et puis, avec une douceur dont elle ne se pensait pas capable et qu’elle avait sans doute apprise de Hwansuk, elle lui reparla de Dũng.</p><p>« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le contacter ? »</p><p>Seongho parut hésiter, mais secoua la tête. Haneul n’insista pas et le laissa retourner dans sa chambre sans faire de commentaire, même lorsqu’il justifia sa crise de larmes précédente par les hormones qui le travaillaient.</p><p>Avant de s’endormir, le sweatshirt de Dũng toujours dans les bras, Seongho avait regardé son téléphone, remontant sa dernière conversation avec le jeune homme en question. Ils s’écrivaient régulièrement, même si moins fréquemment depuis que Seongho se tuait au travail. Mais Dũng était de toute façon occupé de son côté aussi. Le dernier message datait de la semaine précédente, et Seongho se mordit la lèvre en se rendant-compte qu’il le regrettait. Il avait envie de parler à Dũng, même pas forcément de la grossesse, juste… lui parler, tout simplement. Il lui manquait.</p><p>
  <em>On peut s’appeler ?</em>
</p><p>Seongho envoya le message avant d’hésiter, puis il reposa le téléphone et ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas avoir une réponse immédiate, il savait que Dũng pouvait ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant quelques temps.</p><p>Pourtant, le téléphone vibra à peine dix minutes plus tard. Seongho ne s’était pas encore endormi. Il décrocha aussitôt.</p><p>« Allo ? »</p><p>« Hey. »</p><p>Seongho sentit quelque chose au creux de son ventre se contracter. Instinctivement, il reserra sa prise sur le téléphone et le sweatshirt qu’il tenait dans l’autre main.</p><p>« Ça va ? »</p><p>Seongho se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant répondre.</p><p>« Ouais. Et toi ? »</p><p>« Ouais. »</p><p>Silence.</p><p>« C’est rare que tu veuilles qu’on s’appelle. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Ou je te manquais juste trop. »</p><p>Dũng se moquait de lui, et Seongho réalisa alors à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas l’avoir appelé plus tôt.</p><p>« Oui, » répondit-il sans hésiter, mais sans vraiment savoir à quelle question il répondait, avant de préciser « oui, il faut qu’on parle. »</p><p>Dũng devait être surpris par sa franchise, car il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, et son ton était plutôt concerné.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »</p><p>Seongho se demanda comment il devait aborder le sujet. Est-ce qu’il devait l’amener de manière détournée, quitte à jouer aux devinettes, au risque d’être mal interprété ? Ou devait-il tout balancer d’un seul coup, la grossesse, l’avortement, le malaise et tout le reste en même temps ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, Seongho se dit qu’aucune des deux options n’était la bonne. Il inspira donc un grand coup, et se lança le plus simplement qu’il put.</p><p>« Tu promets de pas paniquer. »</p><p>« Seongho, tu me fais flipper, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »</p><p>« … Pas encore. »</p><p>« Hein ? »</p><p>Seongho ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui expliquer la situation. Pour lui-même, et pour Dũng aussi.</p><p>« Je suis enceint. »</p><p>Seongho attendit une réponse, mais seul le silence lui répondit.</p><p>« Dũng… ? »</p><p>Seongho commença à s’inquiéter, et il se demanda s’il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité. Est-ce que Dũng allait lui raccrocher au nez et ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Cette simple idée fit monter sa panique d’un cran, et il se sentit ridicule d’avoir cru qu’il pouvait compter sur quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même dans cette situation.</p><p>« Dũng, je comprendrai si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi mais dis quelque chose s’il te plait, tu me fais flipper là. »</p><p>« Je- j’arrive. »</p><p>Seongho fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Hein ? »</p><p>« Je vais prendre la voiture, je rentre à Séoul. »</p><p>« Quoi ? Attends, je t’appelais pas pour ça… »</p><p>« Je fais aussi vite que je peux. »</p><p>Et Dũng raccrocha. Seongho fixa son téléphone un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Il s’était attendu à pas mal de réactions de la part de Dũng, mais pas celle-là. Et, étonnamment, ça le rassurait presque. Il se prit même à rire en imaginant la tête qu’avait dû faire l’alpha en apprenant la nouvelle et regretta d’avoir manqué ça. Il se demanda à quelle heure il arriverait et se dit qu’il pouvait bien dormir un peu avant. Seongho se sentait déjà plus serein, comme si l’avoir dit à Dũng l’avait soulagé d’un poids dont il n’avait même pas conscience. Il s’endormit très rapidement, les poings moins serrés, et le sweatshirt de Dũng négligemment enroulé autour de ses doigts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était presque quatre heures du matin et le quartier résidentiel étudiant de Séoul était calme. Dũng se planta devant la porte de l’appartement et leva la main pour toquer, mais n’en eut pas le temps.</p><p>« Dũng ? »</p><p>Il fit volte-face pour voir Hwansuk s’avancer vers lui. Le soulagement s’empara de Dũng en se disant qu’il n’aurait pas à réveiller Haneul au milieu de la nuit en toquant avec insistance à sa porte d’entrée.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hwansuk, légitimement surpris de le voir ici. A quatre heures du matin. Alors qu’il était censé être avec son frère à l’autre bout du pays à chasser du surnaturel pour récolter sa paye.</p><p>Dũng agita ses clefs de voiture, comme si cela pouvait fournir une réponse. Hwansuk fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« J’ai pris la voiture pour venir. »</p><p>Il se rendit-compte que ça ne répondait pas à la question de Hwansuk, et se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>« C’est Seongho qui m’a appelé, » finit-il par avouer.</p><p>Hwansuk parut soudain comprendre, et Dũng le vit même sourire.</p><p>« Ah, il a fini par le faire, » dit-il, apparemment soulagé, « tant mieux. Viens, je te fais entrer. »</p><p>Dũng laissa Hwansuk lui ouvrir la porte de l’appartement et le suivit à l’intérieur. Dans le sillon du jeune homme, Dũng pouvait sentir des odeurs qui n’étaient pas la sienne, et il se demanda d’où pouvait bien revenir Hwansuk à quatre heures du matin, mais n’osa pas lui poser la question.</p><p>« Je vais réveiller Seonggie, » annonça Hwansuk, et Dũng n’eut pas le temps de l’en empêcher.</p><p>Il resta en plan au milieu de l’entrée en attendant, les bras ballants.</p><p>Il était venu sur un coup de tête complet. Quand Seongho lui avait annoncé la nouvelle au téléphone, il avait mis plusieurs minutes à réagir pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il avait complètement bugué sur l’information. Et quand il avait finalement réalisé ce que cela signifiait, la seule chose qu’il s’était dit c’était qu’il devait rentrer à Séoul immédiatement. Alors il l’avait fait.</p><p>Il avait juste laissé un mot à Làn sur la table de nuit de l’hôtel avant de partir. Il savait qu’il allait se faire taper sur les doigts pour être parti avec la voiture sans lui demander l’autorisation, mais il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait conduit à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle autorisée sur les routes de campagnes qu’il avait prises et avait traversé la moitié du pays sans faire de pause pour arriver aussi rapidement que possible.</p><p>Et maintenant qu’il était arrivé, il se demandait enfin s’il avait bien fait. La fatigue venait de s’abattre d’un coup sur ses épaules, et il commençait à avoir faim. Et puis est-ce que Seongho voulait qu’il vienne ? Peut-être même pas. Il avait agi sans réfléchir et n’avait pas vraiment pris le temps de demander son avis à Seongho. En fait, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n’avait pensé très longtemps à ce qu’il devait faire, il l’avait juste fait.</p><p>Quand Dũng sortit de sa rêverie culpabilisatrice qui faisait en plus gargouiller son ventre, Seongho s’avançait dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. Hwansuk n’était plus là mais Dũng entendit bientôt l’eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il se redressa d’un coup pour s’avancer vers Seongho.</p><p>« Ah, Dũng, t’es déjà là, » croassa-t-il, la voix encore remplie de sommeil.</p><p>Le premier réflexe de Dũng fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Seongho le laissa faire sans réagir d’abord, puis Dũng l’entendit rire, alors il s’écarta aussitôt, gêné.</p><p>« Pardon, » balbutia-t-il, « tu vas bien ? »</p><p>Seongho hocha la tête et lui sourit.</p><p>« Oui, oui, ça va à peu près. »</p><p>Dũng pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux et la fatigue sur son visage – le fait qu’il l’ait réveillé au milieu de la nuit ne devait certainement pas aider, mais cela l’inquiétait quand même. Il avait l’air exténué et Dũng fronça le nez en sentant toutes les odeurs qui l’entouraient. Il y en avait beaucoup trop à son goût, et il n’arrivait pas bien à comprendre pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant, mais il n’aimait pas l’idée que Seongho ait pu laisser autant de personnes l’approcher de si près. Dũng réalisa la seconde suivante à quel point cette réflexion était stupide étant donné qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis près de deux mois, et que Seongho aurait même pu aller coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre qu’il n’aurait pas eu son mot à dire (même si l’idée le faisait serrer les dents.)</p><p>« T’as fait vite. »</p><p>La voix de Seongho le ramena à la réalité, et Dũng laissa échapper un rire un peu gêné en se frottant l’arrière de la tête.</p><p>« Ouais… j’ai pris la voiture et j’ai roulé sans m’arrêter. Je… j’avais besoin de… te voir ? »</p><p>Après l’avoir formulé à haute voix, cela semblait désormais une évidence. Il n’avait pas été si prompt à piquer la voiture de son frère et à défier tous les radars routiers en roulant beaucoup trop vite pour autre chose que retrouver Seongho le plus vite possible. Il avait eu besoin de le voir, immédiatement.</p><p>En réalité, Dũng avait eu envie de revoir Seongho plusieurs fois durant ces deux mois. Le coup de téléphone n’avait au final été qu’un prétexte pour réduire le délai.</p><p>Seongho haussa les sourcils. Il semblait surpris par l’aveu, et n’y répondit d’ailleurs pas, préférant s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine sans regarder Dũng mais en l’invitant à faire de même. Dũng s’installa à une chaise et son regard ne quitta pas Seongho.</p><p>« Bon, euh. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot alors, » finit par dire Seongho, toujours sans le regarder. Dũng commençait à comprendre qu’il fuyait son regard.</p><p>« Tu, euh, tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire… ? » demanda timidement Dũng, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.</p><p>Seongho hocha la tête sans hésiter et porta machinalement sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger un ongle.</p><p>« Je vais avorter, » il laissa passer un silence qui permit à Dũng de digérer l’information, puis reprit, « Hwan m’a mis en contact avec un médecin, mais hm… il demande une grosse somme et j’arrive à peine à fournir l’acompte pour l’instant. J’ai pris des heures supplémentaires au boulot, mais ça me fatigue énormément, et il y a trop d’alphas… »</p><p>Dũng se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Seongho était au courant qu’il était enceint, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne l’avait pas prévenu plus tôt. Il se sentait un peu mis à l’écart, mais en même temps, il n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quelle situation se trouvait Seongho à cet instant, seulement deviner, à la manière qu’il avait d’évoquer le sujet de manière très détachée, comme pour éviter d’en être affecté. Dũng avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui pour le rassurer, mais il ne savait pas comment Seongho aurait réagi à pareille démonstration d’affection, alors il se retint. A la place, il demanda d’une voix douce :</p><p>« Comment est-ce que je peux t’aider ? »</p><p>Seongho ne fit même pas semblant de réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait. Il lui répondit franchement.</p><p>« J’aurais besoin que tu m’aides à payer. »</p><p>Dũng n’hésita pas une seconde.</p><p>« Bien sûr. »</p><p>Seongho cligna des yeux. Peut-être ne s’était-il pas attendu à ce que Dũng soit aussi conciliant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais cette fois il semblait hésiter. Dũng s’humecta les lèvres, et décida qu’il pouvait au moins essayer de le rassurer par des mots.</p><p>« Autre chose ? » demanda Dũng, « si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si tu préfères qu’on ne se voie plus, tu peux le dire. »</p><p>Seongho écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudain effrayé.</p><p>« Quoi ? Si ! Enfin, non ! Je ne veux pas qu’on arrête de se voir. J’ai… j’aurais besoin que tu restes avec moi parce que, euh, pour les phéromones… »</p><p>« Les phéromones ? »</p><p>Dũng n’était pas sûr de comprendre, mais il se rendait-compte que Seongho ne lui disait pas tout. Il le laissa prendre le temps qu’il lui fallait pour répondre et n’insista pas. Seongho se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.</p><p>« Euh, bah, tu sais les risques, le temps que l’opération ait lieu, avec les alphas autour… comme je suis enceint mes phéromones sont plus fortes et ça peut les provoquer, et comme je ne suis pas marqué… »</p><p>Dũng resta figé quelques secondes, la bouche soudain sèche.</p><p>« Tu… tu veux que je te marque ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.</p><p>La simple pensée de marquer Seongho lui provoqua une étrange sensation dans le ventre, quelque chose comme de l’excitation, ou plutôt de l’attente. Comme quelque chose qu’il avait extrêmement envie de faire mais dont il n’avait pas réalisé la nécessité avant que Seongho ne le suggère. Dũng se demanda si c’était son instinct qui parlait, ou ses sentiments, et se dit que dans les deux cas, il valait mieux qu’il n’en parle pas à Seongho.</p><p>« Non, » répondit Seongho, « j’aimerais juste que tu me couvres avec tes phéromones à toi pour cacher les miennes. »</p><p>Dũng sentit ses épaules s’affaisser aussitôt.</p><p>« Oh. D’accord. Très bien. Oui… oui, je peux le faire. »</p><p>Il peinait à masquer sa déception mais il espérait sincèrement que Seongho ne s’en rendrait pas compte. Il n’avait pas envie de lui imposer ses désirs alors qu’il avait déjà tant à gérer – et surtout qu’il lui avait déjà imposé une grossesse… Dũng se rendit-compte qu’il ne s’était même pas proprement excusé pour la situation d’ailleurs. Se mordant la lèvre, il se redressa un peu et baissa légèrement la tête. C’était un signe de respect mais aussi d’infériorité pour un alpha de courber l’échine devant un autre, Dũng ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait dire de le faire devant un omega, mais il ne voyait pas d’autre moyen de prouver à Seongho qu’il était sincère.</p><p>« Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre ça à cause de mon imprudence. J’espère que tu me pardonneras. »</p><p>Il attendit une réaction de la part de Seongho, mais comme elle ne venait pas, il osa redresser la tête. Seongho le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et, après quelques instants, il se mit à rire – un rire assez nerveux du point de vue de Dũng.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est ma faute aussi, je t’ai accaparé près d’une semaine pour que tu satisfasses mes instincts d’omega en chaleur, et de ce dont je me souviens, j’ai pas toujours été très patient. »</p><p>Il le disait en riant, mais Dũng pouvait voir que ses joues se coloraient un peu. Il ne put retenir un sourire d’orner ses lèvres en le remarquant.</p><p>« Ce n’était pas si déplaisant, tu sais, » dit-il sur le même ton, et il fut satisfait de voir que Seongho rougissait davantage.</p><p>« Ouais, c’est sûr, enfin en attendant c’est moi qui suis enceint, pas toi. »</p><p>Dũng se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et hocha la tête.</p><p>« Oui, tu as raison, désolé. »</p><p>« Oui bon arrête de t’excuser aussi, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. Bref, il est tard, ou tôt ? Je sais pas. Je suis crevé. Je vais retourner dormir. »</p><p>Dũng acquiesça. Il s’en voulait toujours un peu, et pour avoir débarqué au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir, et, plus généralement, pour être la cause de cette situation complexe. Mais Seongho avait raison, il était trop tard pour qu’ils continuent à divaguer sur le sujet. Il n’entendait plus l’eau couler dans la salle de bain depuis un moment et il se demandait si Hwansuk attendait qu’ils aient fini de parler pour en sortir. Seongho se leva, et il fit de même. Il resta un moment sur place sans trop savoir ce qu’il devait faire. Il avisa la porte d’entrée, puis jeta un coup d’œil à Seongho.</p><p>« Bon, du coup je vais… chercher une chambre… je suppose, ou dormir dans la voiture- »</p><p>« Sois pas stupide, tu dors avec moi cette nuit. On avisera pour le reste demain. »</p><p>Dũng fut un peu surpris, mais il ne protesta pas. Seongho ne le regardait pas, et il ne pouvait pas lire son visage, mais comme il retournait déjà dans sa chambre, Dũung se dit qu’il devait sans doute le suivre, alors c’est ce qu’il fit sans poser davantage de question. Il était peut-être un peu trop content à l’idée de pouvoir partager à nouveau un lit avec Seongho.</p><p> </p><p>            Seongho était trop fatigué pour être nerveux et il n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsqu’il se glissa dans son lit en y invitant Dũng. Il le laissa s’installer comme il le voulait avant de venir se blottir contre lui sans vraiment y penser. Il avait mal à la tête mais le parfum que dégageait Dũng était agréable et lui donnait envie de se fondre dans son étreinte pour profiter d’un sommeil réparateur. Ce que Seongho fit sans se poser plus de questions. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses pensées incohérentes alors il huma l’air une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, le front contre le torse de Dũung, qui le laissa faire sans dire un mot. Seongho sentit ses bras l’enlacer, et la chaleur de l’étreinte le fit sourire de contentement juste avant qu’il s’endorme.</p><p>Dũng, lui, ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite.</p><p>Il avait été un peu surpris de voir la facilité avec laquelle Seongho s’était installé contre lui, puis avait accepté qu’il le prenne dans ses bras. Comme si c’était sa place, comme si c’était le seul endroit où il voulait être à cet instant-là. La poitrine de Dũng s’était un peu serrée, et puis il avait souri et resserré son étreinte sur Seongho avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer son parfum de miel et de lavande sous la couche des autres odeurs qu’il n’appréciait guère.</p><p>Avant de s’endormir, Dũng nota cependant une légère altération dans les phéromones de Seongho. Il n’arrivait pas exactement à déterminer quoi, si c’était leur flagrance ou leur ténacité, mais il sentait une nuance qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Lorsque Seongho se retourna dans son sommeil et lui présenta son dos, Dũng l’enlaça par derrière et plongea le nez dans son cou alors qu’une de ses mains se posa d’abord sur sa taille, avant de glisser sur son ventre.</p><p>Dũng eut le déclic en sentant la peau tendue là où il savait que Seongho était normalement maigre au point d’avoir ses os qui ressortaient sous la peau.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Dũng se mordit la langue. Il savait que c’étaient ses instincts d’alpha qui le faisaient se sentir fier, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire d’étirer ses lèvres, heureusement invisible dans la nuit. Il serra un peu plus Seongho contre lui et huma son parfum sucré. La sensation de confort et d’allégresse que lui procura cette simple odeur lui permit de s’endormir en toute sérénité.</p><p> </p><p>            Le réveil fut paisible. Haneul ne débarqua pas en hurlant dans la chambre pour les sortir du lit en demandant si Seongho avait enfin admis qu’il était gay ou si Dũng l’avait enfin marqué. Elle en mourrait d’envie, bien sûr, mais elle savait aussi que ce n’était pas sa place de leur balancer des vérités crues alors qu’ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Elle s’était donc contentée de trépigner sur place lorsque Hwansuk lui avait raconté qu’il avait trouvé Dũng devant la porte à quatre heures du matin et que Seongho l’avait invité à dormir avec lui après qu’ils avaient parlé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle attendait désormais qu’ils daignent sortir de la chambre de Seongho pour savoir ce qu’ils avaient décidé, s’ils avaient décidé quoi que ce soit, et surtout s’ils avaient <em>enfin</em> officialisé leur relation.</p><p>Elle fut très déçue de constater que lorsque Seongho et Dũng sortirent de la chambre pour venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner, non seulement Seongho n’était pas marqué, mais en plus il était toujours aussi idiot et ignorait les regards langoureux et incroyablement tendres que lui lançait Dũng.</p><p>Haneul se demanda s’il le faisait exprès, et se dit que si c’était le cas, Seongho était vraiment le pire des connards – ce qui était tout à fait plausible, le connaissant. Il était tout à fait capable de nier ses propres sentiments, et le fait qu’ils étaient réciproques, si ça lui permettait de se conforter dans l’idée qu’il était toujours ce modèle hétérosexuel sans faille qu’il prétendait être.</p><p>Haneul soupirait souvent sur la masculinité fragile de son colocataire, mais ces derniers temps encore plus que d’habitude.</p><p>Ils étaient tous les quatre installés à la table de la cuisine et Seongho faisait un bruit d’enfer en mangeant ses céréales comme s’il avait couru un marathon la veille. Il avait une moustache de lait au-dessus des lèvres qui lui donnait l’air d’un adolescent et Haneul leva les yeux au ciel en lui tendant une serviette en papier.</p><p>« On sait tous pourquoi tu bouffes pour deux en ce moment mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort sur tes manières, » dit-elle d’un ton las.</p><p>Seongho s’arrêta aussitôt de mâcher. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda son bol quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de le repousser plus loin sur la table. Il avait l’air penaud. Haneul regretta ses paroles.</p><p>« Hum, t’as raison, désolé. Je me gave alors que je suis celui qui participe le moins au budget. »</p><p>« Ah, Seonggie, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire… »</p><p>« Non, non, t’inquiète, je sais que je devrais faire plus attention. »</p><p>Haneul était un peu surprise de le voir se rétracter si vite. D’habitude il lui tenait tête, ou alors grognait un peu pour la forme. Elle se demanda s’il se sentait vraiment mieux depuis son malaise de la veille et coula un regard vers Hwansuk et Dũng pour obtenir des réponses. Le premier haussa les épaules en secouant la tête pour signifier qu’il n’était au courant de rien, et Dũng s’était déjà penché vers Seongho pour lui prendre la main et lui parler.</p><p>« Tu veux que je te paye le petit-déjeuner ? »</p><p>La proposition sembla les surprendre tous les quatre, et après quelques secondes, Seongho se mit à rire.</p><p>« Carrément, » répondit-il, « mais tu devrais leur payer quelque chose à eux aussi, » ajouta-t-il en désignant ses colocataires du doigt.</p><p>Dũng sourit et Haneul crut qu’elle allait hurler de frustration en voyant la manière qu’ils avaient de se regarder qui n’avait, malgré tout ce que Seongho pourrait se faire croire, rien d’hétérosexuelle. Hwansuk et elle acceptèrent cependant sans faire d’histoire de se faire offrir le petit-déjeuner par Dũng, qui alla au supermarché le plus proche avec Haneul pour acheter de quoi préparer un bon repas.</p><p>« Il t’a dit qu’il comptait avorter ? » demanda Haneul alors qu’ils traversaient le rayon de gâteaux salés pour rejoindre les fruits et légumes parce que Seongho avait insisté sur le fait qu’il avait extrêmement envie de poivrons frits.</p><p>« Oui, » confirma Dũng, « je vais l’aider à payer. »</p><p>Haneul hocha la tête. Elle était contente de voir que Dũng n’était pas un alpha stupide et territorial qui se serait offusqué d’apprendre la décision de son omega et la lui aurait même refusée, sans pour autant l’aider ensuite. Elle avait eu une amie dans ce cas-là, et après l’avoir forcée à garder le bébé, l’alpha en question avait filé avec une autre fille en laissant la jeune femme seule et sans un sou pour s’occuper du nouveau-né. Au moins Dũng prenait ses responsabilités et laissait Seongho décider.</p><p>« Il aime toujours les Oreos ? » demanda soudain Dũng alors qu’ils passaient dans le rayon des petits gâteaux sucrés.</p><p>« Oui, il s’en gave dès qu’on a le dos tourné, » répondit Haneul en souriant, et ça les fit rire tous les deux.</p><p><em>Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire que tu l’aimes ?</em> avait envie de demander Haneul, mais elle n’osait pas. Elle regarda Dũng acheter tout ce que Seongho lui avait demandé et même davantage en se disant que si elle voulait que les choses s’arrangent vraiment pour eux, il fallait les laisser aller à leur propre rythme. Même si elle prétendait le contraire, elle se souciait réellement de l’état de santé et du moral de Seongho, et elle se doutait qu’il traversait bien plus que ce qu’il leur montrait en ce moment. Peut-être que s’occuper des sentiments de Dũng n’était juste pas sa priorité pour l’instant, et elle le comprenait tout à fait.</p><p>Ils rentrèrent à l’appartement avec des sacs remplis et Hwansuk se mit aussitôt à la cuisine alors que Seongho s’étalait sur le canapé en grignotant ses Oreos comme un gamin heureux et insouciant, parce que ses parents s’occupaient de tout – mais Haneul n’arrivait plus à lui en vouloir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Avec l’aide financière de Dũng, Seongho put payer l’acompte du médecin dans la semaine, et l’opération fut programmée pour le lundi suivant. Le praticien était un peu soucieux, d’après lui, c’était la date limite avant que l’opération ne soit plus possible, mais Hwansuk avait insisté en mentionnant sa propre expérience, et le médecin avait fini par céder. Seongho avait froncé les sourcils et interrogé Hwansuk à propos de cette grossesse, mais son ami n’avait pas voulu développer davantage et s’était contenté de lui dire que c’était une longue histoire. Seongho n’avait pas osé insister.</p><p>Dũng n’avait pas pris de chambre d’hôtel. Après un coup de fil à Làn où il lui avait expliqué la situation avant qu’il ne s’énerve, il avait eu l’autorisation de garder la voiture pour quelques temps. Il dormait donc à l’appartement, avec Seongho. Apparemment, ça ne surprenait personne et cela se faisait de manière tellement naturelle que Dũng s’y était habitué très rapidement.</p><p>Seongho se sentait plus serein, depuis que Dũng était là. Il sentait sa présence autour de lui-même lorsqu’il allait en cours et cela suffisait à le rassurer quant aux alphas qui l’entouraient. Le problème de l’argent étant réglé, il put aussi diminuer son nombre d’heures supplémentaires au bar, et il était ainsi moins fatigué. En plus, il dormait bien, et même s’il savait que les phéromones de Dũung n’y étaient pas étrangères, il préférait ne pas y penser, se contentant d’apprécier les nuits tranquilles et reposantes que cela lui procurait.</p><p>Cependant, la nuit précédent le jour de l’opération, il n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait pris l’habitude de se blottir contre Dũng au moment de s’endormir, mais cette fois le parfum d’ambre et de romarin ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Après plusieurs minutes sans réussir à trouver le sommeil, il finit par soupirer et rouvrit les yeux.</p><p>« Dũng, » appela-t-il, avant de le secouer doucement, « tu dors ? »</p><p>Dũng ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et Seongho se perdit quelques instants dans son regard.</p><p>« Plus maintenant, » répondit Dũng en souriant.</p><p>Seongho leva les yeux au ciel mais les blagues de Dũng le faisaient toujours rire et il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que non très longtemps.</p><p>« J’arrive pas à dormir, » se plaignit-il.</p><p>« C’est à cause de demain ? » demanda Dũng.</p><p>Seongho pinça les lèvres. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit la raison, mais il se doutait que ce pouvait être le cas, il n’en avait juste pas conscience. Il finit par hausser les épaules.</p><p>« Ouais… » souffla-t-il, « tu m’accompagneras ? »</p><p>Dũng parut surpris par la demande et il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.</p><p>« Oui, oui bien sûr. Je… j’avais pas prévu de ne pas venir, pour être honnête. »</p><p>Seongho rit. Évidemment, Dũng était resté à ses côtés toute la semaine, ce n’était pas pour le laisser tout seul le jour qui comptait le plus. Seongho l’écouta plaisanter sur le fait qu’il pourrait se faire passer pour son père soucieux, et son rire ne se stoppa pas. Il en rajoutait même parfois, et leurs plaisanteries s’enchaînèrent sans même qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte. Ils avaient toujours réussi à se parler sans détour, sans se formaliser sur les conventions ni les rôles qu’on avait pu leur assigner, et à cet instant, c’était quelque chose qui réconfortait vraiment Seongho. Dũng était comme une constance sur laquelle il savait qu’il pourrait toujours se reposer.</p><p> </p><p>Le rire de Seongho résonna plusieurs fois dans le calme de la chambre, et il sonnait très agréablement aux oreilles de Dũng. Il se rendit-compte qu’il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Dũng ne savait pas si c’était à cause de ce cocon de phéromones dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ou simplement leur proximité qui durait depuis près d’une semaine maintenant, mais qui n’était jamais aussi réelle que lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit – mais il sentait sa poitrine se contracter et une douce chaleur se propager dans son ventre qu’il n’arrivait plus à ignorer. Il avait pourtant réussi à passer outre toute la semaine, ignorant les appels de tous ses sens qui lui réclamaient Seongho toujours plus ardemment à chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble. Mais ce soir, la tentation était trop grande et Seongho trop proche, son sourire trop lumineux dans l’obscurité de la pièce, ses yeux brillants comme des pierres précieuses, son parfum envoûtant. Dũng craqua.</p><p>« Je t’aime. »</p><p>Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, tellement clairs, tellement <em>vrais</em>, que Dũng savait qu’il ne les regretterait pas, et ce même s’ils étaient mal accueillis par Seongho.</p><p>Pourtant Seongho ne cilla même pas. Il regarda Dũng quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de baisser les yeux en souriant à demi.</p><p>« Je sais. »</p><p>Dũng cligna des yeux. Seongho releva la tête pour lui sourire franchement.</p><p>« Moi aussi. »</p><p>Dũng sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et un sourire incontrôlable lui mangea le visage. En fait, la réponse de Seongho ne le surprenait même pas. C’était comme s’il l’avait toujours su, au fond, même s’il avait essayé de se convaincre maintes fois qu’il se faisait des illusions, il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi. Et il se doutait que ce devait être le cas pour Seongho aussi. C’est pour ça qu’il n’hésita pas plus longtemps à venir l’embrasser.</p><p>Seongho l’accueillit sans cesser de sourire et Dũng captura ses lèvres comme si c’était un fruit mûr qui ne demandait qu’à être cueilli. Un baiser long, et intense, sans être brutal, il n’y avait que le plaisir de sentir enfin l’étreinte désirée depuis trop longtemps. Leurs lèvres se pressaient l’une contre l’autre, leur nez s’effleurait, et Dũng sentit les mains de Seongho glisser sur son cou alors que lui-même prenait son visage en coupe entre ses doigts.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils se détachèrent enfin, leurs lèvres déjà humides et chaudes à peine écartées, Dũng fut aussitôt assailli par les phéromones. C’étaient des sensations pourtant très différentes de celles qu’il avait eu pendant les chaleurs de Seongho – où il avait été essentiellement question d’instinct et de désir primaire, et donc de réactions chimiques naturelles et incontrôlées. Là, le parfum de Seongho commençait déjà à lui tourner la tête, certes, mais pas de la même manière. Le goût du miel semblait fondre sur sa langue, et à chaque respiration, il sentait la lavande qui emplissait ses narines. Seongho le regardait sans rien dire, tout proche, et Dũng rougit un peu en se rendant-compte de l’effet que cela lui faisait. Il voulut parler pour masquer sa gêne, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Les lèvres de Seongho s’échouèrent à nouveau sur les siennes avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot.</p><p>Le baiser était plus pressant, leurs langues se trouvèrent, s’emmêlèrent, et les dents de Seongho raclèrent contre les lèvres de Dũng. Ce dernier sentit son corps se tendre et descendit ses mains le long de celui de Seongho avec plus d’empressement qu’il aurait voulu en laisser paraître. Il tira sur son t-shirt alors que Seongho s’agrippait à ses épaules, impatient, quémandeur aussi tandis qu’il se collait à lui. Dũng était fébrile, la chaleur dans son ventre se diffusait dans tout son corps et le parfum de Seongho affolait désormais complètement ses sens, de la même manière que ce dernier semblait être emporté par les phéromones de Dũng qui devaient être assez explicites quant à ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant.</p><p>Dũng échoua ses lèvres sur le cou de Seongho alors que ce dernier tirait sur ses mèches de cheveux. Dũng le sentit se tendre et il pouvait presque discerner la pulsation de son cœur contre sa bouche. Il tira davantage sur les coutures du t-shirt de Seongho, qui finit par comprendre le message et s’écarta brusquement pour le retirer et revenir aussitôt se coller à Dũng sans même regarder où l’habit avait pu atterrir. Dũng n’y prêta pas non plus attention, trop occupé à faire descendre ses lèvres sur le torse de Seongho désormais nu, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau avec délicatesse, savourant ses réactions qui se traduisaient par des soupirs appuyés soufflés contre son oreille. Il embrassa sa poitrine, et osa même suçoter son téton qu’il sentait déjà dur entre ses lèvres.</p><p>« Dũng… » murmura Seongho d’une voix qui suffit à faire monter d’un cran l’excitation de Dũng.</p><p>Il se redressa pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Seongho n’avait pas la même expression écarquillée que lorsqu’il avait ses chaleurs. Il était maître de lui-même, et Dũng voyait au fond de ses yeux l’éclat du désir et de la détermination, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire quelque chose au creux du ventre.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu crois que ça va affecter l’embryon ? »</p><p>Dũng eut un temps d’arrêt.</p><p>« Hein ? »</p><p>Seongho paraissait ennuyé de devoir répéter, il détourna le regard.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu crois que si on couche ensemble, ça peut affecter le truc que j’ai dans le ventre, vu que techniquement tu vas aller mettre ton pénis par là… »</p><p>Dũng cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant.</p><p>« Oh mon dieu, Seongho… »</p><p>« Quoi ?! Ça te fait pas peur ? J’ai pas envie que ça provoque un truc bizarre ou quoi ! Si ça se trouve le médecin va le voir demain et il va m’engueuler ! »</p><p>Dũng ne réussit pas à se retenir cette fois, et il secoua la tête en riant.</p><p>« Non, Seongho, ça n’affectera pas l’embryon… »</p><p>« Mais comment tu peux être sûr ?! »</p><p>« T’es vraiment stupide quand tu t’y mets, » se contenta de répondre Dũng, toujours en riant.</p><p>Seongho se vexa, susceptible comme il était, et il prit une mine boudeuse, le temps que Dũng arrête de rire. Lorsqu’il réussit à calmer son hilarité, Dũng revint l’embrasser tendrement. Seongho le laissa faire, et après quelques secondes finit par céder et répondit au baiser.</p><p>« Si tu as vraiment peur que ça pose problème, je vais mettre une capote. Je comptais en mettre une de toute façon, » déclara Dũng juste après.</p><p>« Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » demanda Seongho, et il parut soudain très soucieux, « attends… tu crois que je pourrais retomber enceint en même temps que la première grossesse ? »</p><p>Cette fois, Dũng partit d’un grand éclat de rire qu’il ne réussit pas à contenir. Seongho le regardait toujours avec une mine préoccupée, et c’était sans doute ça le plus drôle : qu’il soit réellement inquiet. En temps normal, Dũng aurait trouvé ça tout bonnement stupide, mais là, une part de lui ne pouvait pas s’empêchait d’être attendrie par cette innocente manière qu’avait Seongho de percevoir son propre corps.</p><p>« Tu suivais pas beaucoup en cours d’anatomie au lycée, toi, je me trompe ? »</p><p>« Je fais des études de lettre, tu crois que j’y connais quelque chose en sciences ? » répondit Seongho du tac au tac.</p><p>Dũng se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à rire, il pensait que Seongho exagérait, au départ, mais il commençait à se dire qu’il était peut-être vraiment mal informé sur la question. Il décida donc de prendre le temps de lui expliquer. Reprenant son sérieux, il posa une main sur le ventre de Seongho qui sursauta, surpris par le contact, puis fronça les sourcils. Dũng fit glisser sa main de son nombril à son bas-ventre et Seongho frémit cette fois.</p><p>« Non, tu ne risques rien si on couche ensemble, » dit-il d’un ton doux, « et l’embryon non plus, il n’y aura pas de soucis avec l’opération demain. Et non, tu ne peux <em>pas</em> être enceint de deux bébés conçus à deux moments différents. »</p><p>« Ah, ouf, tu m’as fait peur pendant un instant. »</p><p>Dũng sourit et lui embrassa le front alors que sa main lui caressait toujours le ventre, tendrement.</p><p>« Du coup te sens pas obligé de mettre de capote, si t’es clean, c’est ok. »</p><p>« T’es sûr ? » demanda Dũng, qui préférait toujours faire attention à ce genre de chose – et qui était en général d’ailleurs assez prévenant, sauf apparemment la dernière fois puisqu’il avait quand même réussi mettre Seongho en cloque, ce qui ne lui était arrivé avec personne d’autre.</p><p>Seongho hocha la tête.</p><p>« Oui, oui, » dit-il, « en fait j’ai surtout pas de capote ici et j’ai pas très envie d’aller en demander à Hwansuk maintenant. »</p><p>D’un geste de la main, il désigna son entre-jambe, et en baissant les yeux Dũng constata qu’il était tout aussi excité que lui par la situation. Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire en même temps. En effet, Dũng le voyait mal toquer à la chambre de Hwansuk dans cet état, même s’il ne doutait pas que l’autre jeune homme n’aurait pas été gêné, il comprenait que Seongho n’ait pas envie d’essayer.</p><p>« Ok, comme tu préfères, » dit finalement Dũng, avant de revenir embrasser son sourire.</p><p>Seongho se laissa tout de suite aller dans le baiser et ils l’approfondirent ensemble, retrouvant rapidement les sensations qu’ils avaient quelque peu perdues avec les soudaines inquiétudes de Seongho. Mais pour Dũng, tout était toujours aussi naturel. Il n’y avait pas de tabou avec Seongho, pas de manière détournée d’aborder les choses ni de honte à exprimer ce qu’ils pensaient. Il était prêt à tout prendre de Seongho, même ses stupidités – après tout, c’était aussi de cette partie-là de lui qu’il était tombé amoureux.</p><p>Et Seongho pouvait être vraiment stupide parfois.</p><p>Dũng n’arrivait pas à retenir son sourire tandis qu’il allongeait Seongho sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il l’embrassait sans relâche, parfois sa bouche, parfois ses joues, ou alors son front et puis aussi son cou et il entendit Seongho rire et protester qu’il le chatouillait. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, faisant descendre ses lèvres le long de son corps après avoir pris le temps d’embrasser son torse et le creux de son ventre, plus bombé que la dernière fois, même si la différence n’était pas flagrante. Seongho enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Dũng et tira un peu sur ses mèches lorsqu’il fit descendre son jogging pour libérer son membre des tissus et l’embrasser sans attendre. Dũng sentit Seongho se cambrer et l’entendit gémir faiblement, puis plus fort lorsqu’il le caressa du bout de la langue. C’étaient des bruits trop agréables pour qu’il s’arrête là, alors Dũng glissa une main sur la cuisse de Seongho et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts alors que sa bouche s’appliquait à le faire gémir plus fort.</p><p>Lorsque les doigts de Dũng s’aventurèrent un peu plus haut, il ne fut pas surpris de l’humidité sirupeuse de l’entrecuisse de Seongho dont les instincts d’omega le préparaient déjà à le recevoir. Dũng en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction incontrôlée qui le fit redoubler ses attentions pour le sexe de Seongho, le prenant finalement complètement en bouche, alors que ses doigts se glissaient avec facilité en lui dans le même temps.</p><p>Seongho laissa échapper des soupirs satisfaits, et bientôt des gémissements sonores tandis qu’il ondulait des hanches contre la bouche de Dũng, cherchant toujours plus de sensations. C’était comme du miel qui coulait dans sa gorge et il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier que Seongho était si bon. Ce dernier se cambrait sous ses lèvres et Dũng l’entendit appeler son nom plusieurs fois pour réclamer plus. Délaissant alors son entre-jambe, Dũng se redressa pour venir à hauteur du visage de Seongho qui ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Dũng frissonna.</p><p>« Mes doigts ne te suffisent pas ? » murmura-t-il près de son oreille, taquin au possible alors qu’il lui mordillait le lobe.</p><p>Seongho grogna, mécontent de se faire moquer de la sorte par un Dũng qui appréciait beaucoup trop la situation.</p><p>« Dũng, » soupira Seongho et sa voix avait le même effet sur Dũng qu’une caresse appuyée, « je suis pas encore ton omega, tu peux pas faire ce que tu veux de moi. »</p><p>Dũng cligna des yeux avant de chercher le regard de Seongho pour essayer d’y lire quelque chose. Il vit ce dernier sourire, fier de lui.</p><p>« Pas encore ? » demanda Dũng dans un souffle.</p><p>Le sourire de Seongho s’agrandit.</p><p>« Tu crois franchement que j’aurais laissé n’importe qui d’autre me faire un gosse ? »</p><p>« … c’était un accident. »</p><p>Seongho parut ennuyé par la réponse.</p><p>« Oui, bon, certes. C’est un détail. Tout ça pour dire : peut-être que je t’envisagerai comme partenaire, un jour. »</p><p>« Un jour ? » insista Dũng, et Seongho rit doucement.</p><p>Il approcha son visage de celui de Dũng et l’embrassa délicatement.</p><p>« Peut-être même ce soir, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, comme si c’était un secret qu’il n’était pas censé partager.</p><p>Le cœur de Dũng s’emballa dans sa poitrine et il ne résista pas à l’envie soudaine d’embrasser Seongho. Ce dernier l’accueillit en riant à moitié, son sourire bientôt happé par les lèvres avide de Dũng qui se laissa emporter par les sensations et ses instincts. Il termina de les déshabiller tous les deux en quelques mouvements et revint aussitôt se placer au-dessus de Seongho, qui l’accueillit en écartant les jambes, ce qui fit presque rougir Dũng. Même au plus fort des chaleurs de Seongho, il ne se souvenait pas qu’il ait été aussi sensuel et érotique. Peut-être que c’était justement le fait qu’il fusse conscient et pas uniquement conduit par ses instincts qui le rendait aussi attrayant. Dũng ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que Seongho le voulait lui, et lui seul, et plus uniquement pour qu’il lui rende un service, mais parce qu’il le désirait tout aussi ardemment que Dũng le voulait en retour. Cette simple pensée lui faisait complètement tourner la tête.</p><p>Il l’embrassa encore, et encore, et encore jusqu’à ce que Seongho proteste en riant, mais c’était un son que Dũng aimait tellement qu’il ne s’arrêta que pour reprendre de plus belle juste après. Mais Seongho était aussi impatient, et il finit par réclamer ce que Dũng tardait à lui donner, trop occupé à admirer et aimer le corps de son amant.</p><p>« Dũng, je vais pas te supplier, » geignit Seongho en se tendant pour que ses hanches se collent à celles de Dũng.</p><p>Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de sourire.</p><p>« J’aimerais bien pourtant, » murmura-t-il près de l’oreille de Seongho qui se contenta de grommeler.</p><p>« Hum, t’es pas cool, » se plaignit-il, « je sais que t’en meurs d’envie en plus, arrête de faire semblant de te contrôler. »</p><p>« Je me contrôle très bien, » répliqua Dũng.</p><p>« Ah ouais ? »</p><p>Sans prévenir, Seongho mordit Dũng dans le cou et sa main se saisit de son entre-jambe. Dũng se tendit d’un seul coup et laissa échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. La seconde suivante, il avait plaqué Seongho sur le matelas en lui maintenant les poignets immobiles pour pouvoir planter ses crocs dans sa nuque. Seongho gémit plus fort, répétant son nom et, finalement, Dũng céda. Il saisit l’une des cuisses de Seongho d’une main et lui releva les hanches de l’autre. Seongho se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux et Dũng entra en lui si aisément qu’ils gémirent de plaisir à l’unisson.</p><p>« Putain-, » jura Seongho dans un souffle, « c’est pour ça que je suis hétéro, ah ! »</p><p>Dũng s’enfonça en lui plus profondément et soupira.</p><p>« Je parie que tu adorerais te la faire mettre par des femmes aussi. »</p><p>Seongho gémit, ce qui fit rire Dũng et lui donna un bon prétexte pour revenir l’embrasser alors qu’il commençait à mouvoir ses hanches contre les siennes. Seongho s’agrippa à ses épaules et le baiser étouffa ses exclamations de plaisir qu’il n’essayait même pas de retenir. Dũng les appréciait toutes avec beaucoup de satisfaction et de fierté et ne chercha pas à retenir les siennes davantage.</p><p>Les instincts les entraînant, Dũng ne fut pas des plus doux mais Seongho ne s’en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Cela dit, Dũng restait particulièrement attentionné, et aucune de ses caresses, ni aucun de ses baisers ne furent laissés au hasard alors qu’il ravageait la bouche, le cou et les hanches de Seongho de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Lavande, miel, romarin et ambre ne formèrent bientôt plus qu’un seul parfum qui les entourait comme une bulle de bien-être et de plaisir et Dũng, les sens en extase, se laissait porter par ce qu’il ressentait et voulait ressentir.</p><p>Seongho l’appela encore, et encore, et encore jusqu’à ce que Dũng ne lui réponde plus que par des baisers mouillés et fébriles, haletant. Ses mains glissaient sur les cuisses poisseuses de Seongho qu’il écarta davantage pour pouvoir se fondre complètement en lui.</p><p>L’orgasme les frappa, soudain et intense, et Dũng enfonça ses dents dans la nuque de Seongho par réflexe alors qu’il le sentait se contracter autour de lui. Seongho gémit plus fort et ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Dũng voulut se retirer aussitôt pour ne pas lui imposer la contrainte du nœud, mais Seongho le retint en le tenant par la taille et secoua la tête.</p><p>« Tu peux rester, » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque abimée par ses supplications précédentes, « je veux que tu restes avec moi… »</p><p>Dũng hésita, et les quelques secondes qu’il avait pour décider passèrent, alors il acquiesça. Seongho gémit et lui mordilla le cou tandis que leurs corps s’ajustaient l’un à l’autre de manière naturelle. Dũng ne put s’empêcher de soupirer d’aise, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Seongho, ses jambes toujours autour de ses hanches, il n’avait envie d’être nulle part ailleurs.</p><p>Après un temps cependant, Seongho grommela des protestations.</p><p>« Tu m’écrases, » se plaignit-il.</p><p>Dũng leva les yeux au ciel. Seongho avait le chic pour gâcher ces moments.</p><p>« Dis que je suis gros aussi. »</p><p>« J’osais pas, » répondit Seongho en souriant à demi.</p><p>Dũng voulut lui mettre un coup de nez mais Seongho détourna la tête en riant. Dũng allait réessayer, pour l’embêter, mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans le cou de Seongho et il se figea soudain.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Seongho.</p><p>« Je, euh… »</p><p>Dũng se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>« Tu vas vraiment me détester cette fois. »</p><p>Seongho fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Dũng lui lança un regard coupable.</p><p>« Je crois que je t’ai marqué. »</p><p>Seongho écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>« Tu m’as <em>quoi</em> <em>?</em> »</p><p>Dũng allait répondre et s’expliquer, se justifier même, mais Seongho se mit à gigoter pour protester et comme ils étaient encore reliés il ne réussit qu’à les faire grogner tous les deux. Frustré, Seongho repoussa complètement Dũng pour passer par-dessus lui et pouvoir se redresser sur ses genoux. Dũng déglutit : avoir Seongho nu à califourchon sur lui alors qu’il était toujours coincé en lui avait quelque chose de très excitant qu’il avait du mal à ignorer. Il sentit Seongho se tendre et lui lancer un regard noir.</p><p>« Désolé, » souffla Dũng, mais il n’était pas désolé du tout et, d’un air innocent, il commençait déjà à caresser la cuisse de Seongho.</p><p>Ce dernier lui mit une tape sur la main pour le faire dégager.</p><p>« Pas touche, » siffla-t-il, « tu crois que je vais te laisser me baiser une deuxième fois alors que tu viens de me marquer sans mon consentement ? »</p><p>Dũng perdit aussitôt son sourire et baissa les yeux.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, penaud.</p><p>Seongho parut regretter d’avoir été aussi sec car il se pencha aussitôt sur lui pour lui relever le menton et l’embrasser. Dũng se laissa faire mais n’osa pas approfondir l’échange. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, il croisa le regard de Seongho qui semblait davantage fatigué qu’énervé.</p><p>« C’est rien, » dit-il doucement, « je ne pense pas que ce soit une marque d’accouplement. J’ai juste senti la morsure. »</p><p>Dũng était soulagé. Il s’en serait sincèrement voulu d’avoir marqué Seongho si ce dernier ne le voulait pas. Certes, il avait rapidement évoqué le fait de devenir son partenaire, mais à y bien réfléchir, c’était sans doute davantage une plaisanterie pour Seongho. Dũng ne put s’empêcher d’être déçu. Il demanda tout de même :</p><p>« Tu es censé ressentir autre chose quand tu es marqué ? »</p><p>« Je crois ? On m’a parlé d’un truc assez puissant pour te faire voir les étoiles, ou un machin comme ça... »</p><p>« C’est très poétique, » constata Dũng qui regrettait d’autant plus de ne pas l’avoir vraiment fait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire voir des étoiles à Seongho.</p><p>A la place, Dũng laissa retomber ses bras en arrière et soupira. Ils en avaient pour un petit quart d’heure avant de pouvoir se séparer, et il aurait aimé en profiter pour partager un moment plus tendre avec Seongho, mais ce dernier était désormais trop occupé à se tortiller pour essayer d’avoir un aperçu de son cou – ce qui était physiquement impossible, mais il essayait quand même. Dũng ne put retenir un sourire.</p><p>« Seongho, » appela-t-il avec une tendresse dans sa voix qu’il reconnaissait maintenant à chaque fois qu’il s’adressait à l’autre jeune homme.</p><p>« Hm ? »</p><p>« Arrête de gigoter et viens te coucher. »</p><p>Seongho grommela, mais obéit et s’allongea sur lui en soupirant. Dũng gémit faiblement, chaque mouvement de Seongho provoquait un spasme de plaisir incontrôlable dans son corps, mais il ne céda pas à ses instincts qui lui demandaient déjà de revenir posséder Seongho. Dũng était trop fatigué pour ça, et Seongho n’en avait sans doute même pas envie.</p><p>Ils s’installèrent plus confortablement, sur le côté, pour pouvoir s’endormir, et reprirent donc leur position initiale, ce qui les fit tous les deux sourire. Seongho revint se blottir contre Dũng, et Dũng enlaça sa taille.</p><p>« Je t’aime, » répéta Dũng en plongeant son regard dans celui de Seongho.</p><p>Ce dernier sourit davantage, puis vint l’embrasser délicatement.</p><p>« Moi aussi, je t’aime »</p><p>Ces quelques mots provoquèrent comme un feu d’artifice dans la poitrine de Dũng dont le sourire s’agrandit encore. Il resserra sa prise sur Seongho et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.</p><p>« Je suis désolé de t’avoir presque marqué sans ton consentement. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. »</p><p>« C’est pas grave. Ça ne m’aurait pas vraiment dérangé, au fond, j’ai râlé juste pour le principe. »</p><p>Cet aveu soulagea Dũng, avant qu’il ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait réellement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de demander dans un souffle :</p><p>« Je pourrais vraiment te marquer ? »</p><p>Il entendit Seongho soupirer et crut qu’il l’avait agacé, mais lorsqu’il baissa la tête pour le regarder, il souriait.</p><p>« Bien sûr, mais seulement si je te marque en premier. C’est moi le vrai mec de cette relation, après tout. »</p><p>Dũng faillit lever les yeux au ciel, mais il se retint et se contenta de rire.</p><p>« T’es vraiment con. »</p><p>Seongho ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haneul les accueillit le lendemain matin avec des cernes sous les yeux.</p><p>« Ravie de savoir que vous avec <em>enfin</em> officialisé votre relation. »</p><p>Seongho et Dũng la regardèrent en souriant comme des idiots ce qui la fit soupirer, lasse. Elle poussa un bol de céréales vers Seongho et lui intima de manger.</p><p>« Tu vas avoir besoin de forces. »</p><p>Seongho acquiesça sans faire de commentaire et commença à manger. Haneul l’observa quelques secondes et remarqua tout de suite les marques dans son cou, qui la firent lever les yeux au ciel. Dũng dut surprendre son regard, car lorsqu’elle l’observa à son tour, il la regardait déjà avec un sourire trop fier pour être naturel. Haneul maudit les alphas et leurs instincts stupides puis les ignora tous les deux pour terminer son propre petit-déjeuner.</p><p>Hwansuk les rejoignit peu de temps après et ils partirent tous les quatre ensembles. Ils n’en avaient pas vraiment parlé mais Seongho ne semblait pas dérangé par leur présence. Il ne tenait pas la main de Dũng, mais Haneul les voyait échanger des regards et se frôler bien trop souvent pour que cela soit naturel. Elle avait l’impression de voir des adolescents et ça aurait pu être attendrissant si elle ne les considérait pas comme deux imbéciles qui avaient en plus contribué à ce qu’elle ne dorme pas de la nuit. Au moins elle pouvait se targuer de connaître toutes les manières qu’avait Seongho de prononcer le prénom de Dũng – ce qu’elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir, pour être honnête.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où se trouvait le cabinet du médecin, ils s’arrêtèrent.</p><p>« Je pense que c’est mieux si c’est Hwansuk qui m’accompagne, » dit Seongho en se tournant vers ses amis.</p><p>Personne ne trouva à y redire, et Seongho et Hwansuk disparurent dans le bâtiment en laissant Dũng et Haneul dehors. Haneul se tourna vers Dũng en croisant les bras.</p><p>« Comment tu te sens ? »</p><p>Dũng haussa un sourcil, apparemment surpris par la question.</p><p>« Bien, je suppose, » répondit-il, « je m’inquiète juste pour Seongho. J’espère que ça se passera bien. »</p><p>Haneul hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être curieuse.</p><p>« Tu n’es pas… déçu ? »</p><p>« Déçu de quoi ? »</p><p>Haneul hésita.</p><p>« Qu’il avorte, » dit-elle finalement.</p><p>Dũng sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, mais pas longtemps, et il finit par hausser les épaules.</p><p>« Je suppose qu’une part de moi est un peu déçue, mais c’est sans doute à cause des instincts. J’aurais jamais voulu lui imposer une chose pareille, et puis aucun de nous deux n’est prêt pour avoir un enfant. »</p><p>C’était une réponse claire et bien plus réfléchie que ce qu’Haneul avait attendu. Elle hocha la tête. Dũng avait l’air sûr de lui, et pas gêné le moins du monde. Elle se dit que c’était peut-être pour ça que Seongho semblait si serein. Depuis que Dũng était revenu, il était moins angoissé, ou en tout cas Haneul l’avait trouvé beaucoup moins casse-pieds.</p><p>« Vous aurez tout le temps d’en faire d’autres, » dit-elle en souriant.</p><p>« De quoi ? »</p><p>« Des gosses. »</p><p>« Ah ! Ah… oui, sans doute. »</p><p>Haneul constata que Dũng semblait un peu mal à l’aise cette fois, et même si elle avait très envie de se moquer de lui, elle se retint. Ce n’était pas vraiment le moment et elle ne voulait pas rajouter au stress qu’il devait déjà ressentir vu la situation. Haneul adorait être méchante pour rire avec ses amis, mais elle n’avait aucune envie de les blesser. Elle changea donc de sujet de manière naturelle en questionnant Dũng sur son boulot, et cela parut le détendre aussitôt. Après quelques temps, ils décidèrent que rester planter devant le bâtiment n’était pas forcément utile et ils rejoignirent un banc installé à quelques mètres. Ils s’assirent et continuèrent de discuter tranquillement.</p><p>Hwansuk ne réapparut qu’une heure plus tard, seul. Dũng se leva aussitôt, et Haneul fit de même alors que le jeune homme se rapprochait d’eux après qu’ils lui firent signe depuis leur banc.</p><p>« Alors ? » demanda aussitôt Dũng.</p><p>Hwansuk semblait calme, mais Haneul le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que même lorsqu’il était dans des situations catastrophiques qui auraient fait paniquer n’importe qui d’autre, il restait serein. Elle attendit donc qu’il raconte comment les choses s’étaient passées.</p><p>« Le docteur l’a pris en charge et l’opération a lieu ce matin. Il le garde en consultation un peu après, on pourra revenir le chercher en fin de journée. »</p><p>Haneul fut soulagée. Tout se passait donc bien. Elle remarqua du coin de l’œil que cela ne semblait pourtant pas satisfaire Dũng, elle voyait la tension dans ses épaules.</p><p>« Ce soir ? Mais il est seul du coup ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton soucieux.</p><p>« Oui, » répondit Hwansuk, sans se départir de son calme, « mais ça se passera bien. Une infirmière s’occupe de lui, elle est très gentille. »</p><p>« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »</p><p>Haneul posa une main sur le bras de Dũng pour le calmer, elle savait que ses inquiétudes n’étaient pas complètement fondées et que c’était avant tout son instinct protecteur qui parlait. Hwansuk parut hésiter à répondre, et Haneul allait parler pour calmer la tension qui était soudain montée, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps.</p><p>« Parce que je la connais. C’est elle qui s’occupe de moi à chaque fois. »</p><p>Haneul se figea et sa main se crispa un peu sur le bras de Dũng. Ce dernier resta interdit quelques secondes, clignant des yeux sans comprendre. Puis après quelques secondes, Haneul le sentit se détendre sous ses doigts.</p><p>« Oh, » dit-il, « d’accord. »</p><p>Il n’insista pas davantage. Haneul le relâcha. Hwansuk sourit et ils repartirent ensemble en direction de l’appartement. Dũng n’osa pas demander plus d’informations, peut-être avait-il peur d’avoir abordé un sujet délicat pour Hwansuk, même si ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe de malaise. Haneul espéra que l’ambiance bizarre qui s’était installée ne resterait pas toute la journée. Ils rentrèrent à la colocation et préparèrent un déjeuner qui les refit parler et Haneul se détendit.</p><p> </p><p>            Seongho se réveilla avec les pensées encore embrumées de sommeil. En clignant des yeux, il réussit à retrouver ses souvenirs les plus récents et reconnut le plafond blanc du cabinet de médecine. Il y avait une odeur d’antiseptique dans l’air et il se sentit un peu mal à l’aise d’être ainsi dans un espace peuplé de parfums étrangers et désagréables. Du regard, il chercha quelqu’un qui pourrait le renseigner sur la situation, mais il était seul dans la chambre. Il n’était pas dans un hôpital, et la pièce était moins austère qu’une chambre de convalescent, mais ce n’était tout de même pas très accueillant.</p><p>Après quelques minutes à regarder autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur le drap qui le recouvrait. Hésitant il souleva le morceau de tissu pour regarder en dessous, et ne vit rien d’autre que ses longues jambes qui dépassaient de sa robe d’opération bleue. Il soupira, un peu soulagé. Il avait eu peur de se réveiller dans un bain de son propre sang, même si l’infirmière l’avait rassuré avant qu’il ne soit endormi par la piqûre de l’anesthésie. Il se rappela d’ailleurs qu’elle lui avait dit de l’appeler dès qu’il était réveillé, et il remarqua enfin la sonnette rouge placée juste à côté de son lit. Il s’en saisit et appuya sur le bouton.</p><p>L’infirmière entra quelques minutes plus tard, sourire aux lèvres et un plateau avec de l’eau et un sandwich dans les mains. Seongho fut ravi de pouvoir croquer dans le sandwich à pleines dents tandis qu’elle faisait quelques vérifications médicales. Elle lui indiqua que l’opération s’était très bien passée et qu’il n’aurait qu’à revenir pour un contrôle la semaine suivante. Seongho l’écouta attentivement et elle termina ses recommandations en lui disant qu’il pourrait sortir dès qu’il se sentirait en état de se déplacer. Seongho hocha la tête, puis elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul.</p><p>Seongho décida qu’il pouvait encore rester un peu dans le lit. Il se sentait faible et il avait peur de se mettre debout – peut-être que ses organes allaient tomber par terre dès qu’il serait sur ses pieds et il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’essayer. Il avait revérifié après le départ de l’infirmière et n’avait même pas vu une cicatrice sur son ventre, ce qui l’avait surpris, mais n’aurait pas dû puisque le médecin lui avait parfaitement explicité la démarche avant qu’il ne soit endormi, mais il ne se souvenait déjà plus de tout.</p><p>Finalement, il prit son portable et téléphona à Dũng. Ce dernier décrocha dès la première sonnerie.</p><p>« Seongho ? Tu vas bien ? »</p><p>Seongho ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant son ton inquiet.</p><p>« Non je suis en train de me vider de mon sang dans un couloir. »</p><p>« Quoi ?! »</p><p>Cette fois Seongho éclata de rire.</p><p>« C’est pas drôle ! Est-ce que ça va ? » insista Dũng à l’autre bout du fil, et après avoir réussi à calmer son fou rire, Seongho réussit à lui répondre.</p><p>« Mais oui je vais bien, tu pensais qu’il allait m’arriver quoi ? »</p><p>« Euh, je sais pas… un truc grave ? »</p><p>« Vu le prix que je paye, j’espère bien que non. »</p><p>Il entendit Dũng rire un peu et il ne put se retenir d’en être un peu fier.</p><p>« Vous venez me chercher ? »</p><p>« On part tout de suite. »</p><p>« A tout à l’heure alors. »</p><p>« A tout à l’heure. Je t’aime. »</p><p>Dũng raccrocha avant que Seongho ait pu lui répondre, mais comme il ne comptait que l’insulter en retour, ce n’était pas très grave.</p><p> </p><p>            Haneul ne les accompagna pas et resta à l’appartement pour préparer quelque chose à manger pour Seongho. C’était déjà le début de soirée, et ils se doutaient que le jeune homme aurait besoin de forces. Hwansuk et Dũng le récupérèrent donc à la sortie du bâtiment. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et Dũng fut soulagé de voir qu’il ne semblait pas malade ou blessé. Hwansuk l’avait déjà bien rassuré en lui expliquant le déroulement de l’opération, à sa demande, et Dũng s’était rendu-compte que c’était la première fois qu’il parlait autant avec Hwansuk. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus bavard qu’il l’avait cru jusque-là et, même s’il restait encore énigmatique sur beaucoup de choses, cela permit à Dũng de se rendre-compte plus concrètement de sa personnalité. Il nota qu’il devrait peut-être en discuter avec Seongho, si ce dernier savait quelque chose, car il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet pour Hwansuk, qui semblait avoir déjà vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour son âge.</p><p>« Tada ! » s’exclama Seongho en écartant les bras alors qu’il s’avançait vers eux, « je suis comme neuf ! »</p><p>Hwansuk pouffa et Dũng secoua la tête d’un air désapprobateur, mais il ne réussit pas longtemps à s’empêcher de sourire. Seongho s’approcha de lui et vint l’embrasser de manière si naturelle que cela le surprit.</p><p>« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.</p><p>« Mais oui, je t’ai déjà dit que ça allait au téléphone ! Pourquoi est-ce que t’es si angoissé ? »</p><p>« Parce que tu préférerais que j’en ai rien à faire ? » répondit Dũng en râlant.</p><p>Seongho se contenta de lui rire au nez, ce qui ne l’offusqua pas. Ils s’embrassèrent encore une fois, et Hwansuk les regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse, ce qui n’échappa pas à Dũng. Seongho finit par s’écarter de lui et lui prit la main alors qu’ils se mettaient finalement en route. Dũng était encore un peu abasourdi de voir à quel point Seongho semblait détendu et naturel avec lui. C’était génial, mais c’était aussi très perturbant. Finalement, il avait l’impression que rien n’avait vraiment changé entre eux – à part pour le fait qu’ils s’embrassaient – et c’était plutôt rassurant.</p><p>Ils rentrèrent à l’appartement en écoutant Seongho leur raconter à quel point l’infirmière était gentille, jolie et surtout « super bonne », ce qui ne manqua pas de leur faire lever les yeux au ciel. Seongho fut ravi d’être accueilli non pas par Haneul mais par le repas qu’elle avait préparé sur lequel il se jeta sans poser de questions et en la remerciant à peine, la bouche déjà pleine de kimchi.</p><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s’installèrent tous les quatre dans le canapé du séjour, et acceptèrent de laisser Seongho choisir le film qu’ils allaient regarder. Aucun ne fut vraiment surpris lorsqu’il se décida pour Die Hard, choix qui n’aurait convenu à aucun d’entre eux en temps normal, mais ils firent tous un effort pour leur ami. Ce dernier s’installa donc confortablement contre Dũng, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui alors que le film commençait.</p><p>Alors que Bruce Willis se battait de manière absurde à l’écran, Dũng regarda Seongho, et repensa à la semaine qu’ils venaient de passer. Il la trouvait soudain surréaliste et se demanda un instant si les choses redeviendraient comme avant maintenant que Seongho avait réglé le problème de sa grossesse non désirée – puis Dũng se rendit-compte qu’il n’y avait rien eu d’anormal jusque-là. C’étaient des accidents qui arrivaient, et même si c’était la première fois pour lui, discuter avec Hwansuk lui avait fait comprendre que c’était bien plus commun que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Dũng remercia le ciel d’avoir fait en sorte que les choses se passent aussi bien pour Seongho, et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur lui en posant sa joue sur son épaule pour humer son parfum familier. Seongho le laissa faire sans faire de commentaire, mais lui prit la main pour la serrer doucement, avant de tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction.</p><p>Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Seongho sourit, et Dũng se dit qu’il n’échangerait cette semaine pour rien au monde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>